Mission Révélation
by Darky Angel
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Un Serpentard, une Gryffondor, une mission, des sentiments inavoués,et une révélation pour l'un d'entre eux. Quand deux membres récemment admis à l'Ordre sont envoyés en mission dont le but principal n'est pas tellement celui que l'on croyait
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde. C'est ma première fanfic sur le couple Hermione/Drago alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. **

**Comme d'hab, je fais de gros bisous à Auclerc ma bêta, qui a pris la peine de le corriger.**

**J'en profite également pour dédier cette fic à Lowane12 qui adore ce couple. C'est en fait un peu grâce et pour elle que j'ai écrit cette fic. Alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous à toi.

* * *

**

**Mission révélation : _chap1

* * *

_**

C'était une belle matinée d'été. Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Cette matinée-là, dans un lieu ignoré d'une bonne partie de la population londonienne régnait une étrange agitation. Des hommes, principalement, étaient réunis autour d'une longue table. Ils discutaient entre eux. Ils étaient en train de mettre en place avec l'aide du nouveau ministre de la magie un plan. Pas n'importe quel plan. Un plan, qui pour la plupart d'entre eux, leur tenait très à cœur. Le plan consistait à faire sortir un jeune homme de chez son oncle et sa tante. Ces hommes qui discutaient entre eux n'étaient nuls autres que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tandis que le jeune homme dont il était question, n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Quelques deux heures plus tard, après maintes discussions, mains désaccords, alors qu'à l'extérieur le soleil terminait son ascension haut dans le ciel bleu honnis de tout nuages, un plan fut finalement décidé, puis mis en place. Il ne restait plus à présent qu'à trouver les bons protagonistes afin d'accomplir parfaitement le plan…

**.oO§Oo.**

« Ah Mr Malfoy vous voilà enfin. Cela fait une bonne heure que je vous cherchais » s'exclama joyeusement Albus Dumbledore, illustre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le jeune Drago Malfoy, récemment admis dans l'Ordre, après avoir eu le courage de s'opposer à son père, ne releva pas le ton joyeux employé par son aîné. Il ne lui adressa qu'un visage impassible, parvenant, à la perfection, à dissimuler la moindre émotion.

« J'espère au moins que vous ne vous étiez pas isolé comme à votre habitude » ajouta le vieil homme d'un air entendu.

Drago Malfoy eut un sourire intérieur. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas isolé. Même s'il l'aurait souhaité, il n'aurait pu le faire. La savoir sous le même toit que lui, l'avait quelques peu perturbé durant les premières minutes. Elle si belle, si différente de toutes les autres filles qu'il avait pu connaître. Belle et intelligente. Pourtant elle était de parents moldus. Ce qui aurait pu constituer un obstacle pour l'ancien Malfoy. Or il avait récemment découvert que le sang n'avait absolument rien à voir. Sang de Bourbe, Sang impur ou Sang pur, où était la différence ? Pouvait-on juger un sorcier ou une sorcière de par ses origines, de par la pureté de son sang ? Certainement pas ! Voilà quelle était sa pensée désormais.

Toute la matinée, depuis que la jeune sorcière était arrivée au QG de l'Ordre, il n'avait cessé de l'observer à son insu, ne se montrant pas à elle, la trouvant plus belle encore que lors de la dernière fois où il l'avait vue sur le quai de la gare, à la fin de leur 6ème année.

C'était à partir de Noël que son attitude envers elle avait progressivement évoluée. Petit à petit, il avait cessé de l'insulter dès qu'il la voyait. Il avait commencé à la voir différemment que comme une Sang de Bourbe. En fin d'année, il était parvenu à avoir avec elle, quelques discussions civilisées fort instructives autant sur elle que sur le monde moldu. Le point déclencheur avait été le bal de Noël. Ils avaient été fort peu à rester cette année là. Elle lui était alors apparue tel un ange dans sa robe de soirée blanche. Cette soirée-là resterait gravée au plus profond de sa mémoire, il se l'était promis.

Il était progressivement tombé amoureux d'elle, mais cela sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte immédiatement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, souriante sur le quai de la gare, qu'il avait compris que les jours suivant allaient être dur, terriblement dur pour lui ! Bien que pour rien au monde, il ne se l'aurait avoué, ne pas la voir durant tous ces prochains jours, l'avait fait souffrir, d'autant plus que selon lui, la rentrée paraissait être dans une éternité.

Pourtant, tout ne s'était pas déroulé tel qu'il aurait pensé que cela se déroulerait. Au final, son opposition à se voir apposer la marque des ténèbres, puis sa fuite du manoir en pleine nuit, avant d'être retrouvé par l'Ordre deux jours plus tard, lui permettait à présent d'avoir l'opportunité de voir sa douce quand il le voudrait.

Sa douce, sous le même toit que lui pendant encore tout un mois, à pouvoir l'observer, la contempler à sa guise, quand bon lui semble, était pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux.

Le seul inconvénient qu'il voyait dans sa présence ici résidait dans le fait qu'il avait tellement envie de sentir la douce texture de ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il avait au final peur de ne pas parvenir à éviter de lui sauter dessus à la première occasion, et l'embrasser.

« Mr Malfoy, vous m'écoutez ? »

« Quoi ! » Grogna-t-il en réponse, peu satisfait d'être ainsi tiré de ses douces pensées.

« Vous ne m'écoutez plus depuis un bon moment maintenant, » lui reprocha amusément son interlocuteur. « Je vous disais à l'instant que j'envisageais de vous envoyer en mission. »

« En mission ? » Reprit-il n'étant pas certain d'avoir parfaitement saisis la dernière partie de la phrase de celui que pendant six ans, son père lui avait pratiquement imposé de le prendre pour un vieux fou.

« Parfaitement jeune homme. En mission. Une mission assez délicate à vrai dire. Une mission dans laquelle vous serez accompagné. Bien évidemment, vous conservez le droit de refuser cette mission si vous le souhaitez. Seulement j'espère sincèrement que cela ne sera pas le cas. »

« Très bien, dites-moi en quoi consiste cette mission. Je vous dirais ensuite si j'accepte ou non de l'accomplir. »

« Asseyez-vous jeune homme, je vais vous dire en quoi consiste cette mission. »

Docilement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, tout ébouriffés pour le moment prit place sur le divan que lui désignait le directeur, qui lui-même prit place à ses côtés.

Ce dernier commença alors à lui expliquer le but de la mission…

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour**** tout le monde ! Rapidement puisque j'ai pu voir que le premier chapitre de cette fic avait l'air de vous plaire, je vous mets tout de suite le deuxième chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Tout de suite les RAR :**

**lovedavidanders: _Ravie de voir que ça te plait, autrement pour répondre à ta question, j'ai l'intention de publier toutes les semaines, le vendredi après midi ou en fin de soirée de préférence. Et au cas où je prendrais du retard, je tenterais de publier le week-end. Voilà la suite, bisous._**

**Shadowgirl92666 : _Coucou, tu vas voir que The mission démarre maintenant ! Voilà la suite, et bonne lecture._**

**Ayuluna : _je sais que le début était disons un petit peu court…disons que pour un prologue, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire trop long au risque de dévoiler toute l'histoire:) Autrement, voilà la suite, qui je l'espère te plaira. Bonne lecture._**

**Rosalie Johanson : _merci pour la review. Pas de panique, je continue, d'ailleurs voilà la suite. Bonne lecture._**

**Elennawen : _kikoo toi aussi. Tu vois ça me fais vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies cette fic. Quant au personnage de Draco, je le vois comme quelqu'un d'assez gentil en dépit de ce qu'il laisse voir de lui aux autres. Du coup, je me suis dis que ça valait amplement le coup d'exploiter cette facette du perso. En plus, honte à moi mais je n'ai pas lu le tome 6 en anglais, tu vois l'anglais et moi, c'est une longue histoire…lol. Non j'attends sa sortie en français qui est dans…attends je regarde l'heure…humm 12h19; et bien qui est dans J-1 maintenant. Bien, bah voilà la suite, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Gros bisous à toi aussi ; et à quand la suite d'Elenna ?_**

**Lisou52 : _et bien, je crois que je vais tout simplement te satisfaire sur tes deux exigences. Voilà la suite, et elle est plus longue que pour le 1er chap. bonne lecture._**

**AtomicHellie : _j'ai suivis tes ordres, lol, et je suis allé écrire la suite de ma fic. Je suis donc en mesure de te présenter le nouveau chap, lol. Bonne lecture._**

**Moon cat 22 : _alors tout d'abord, tu sais ce que je pense par rapport au fait que je te l'ai dédiée, je t'en ai parlé sur msn la dernière fois. Autrement tu vas voir que la suite, est je pense un peu telle que tu l'attendais. Juste un petit point à éclaircir, et qui te trottait dans la tête, tu sais à propos d'Hermione qui aimerait Harry. Non elle ne sera pas amoureuse d'Harry, c'est juste son meilleur ami, qu'elle va sauver avec Drago. Encore une fois, ça me fais très plaisir de te faire plaisir, lol. Voilà le nouveau chap, régale-toi bien. Gros bizous._**

**Voilà, maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, on va pouvoir passer à des choses plus sérieuses, à savoir la lecture du chap. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Absolument rien ne m'appartient, pas le moindre petit perso est à moi, du coup, je les empreinte à Miss Rowling, et je prends un malin plaisir à les utiliser selon mon bon vouloir. **

**Et puis un gros kiss à ma bêta Auclerc, qui prend tout le temps la peine de corriger les chap.

* * *

**

**Chap2**

* * *

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Écoutez Mr Malfoy, mettez, pour une fois votre aversion pour Mr Potter de côté » tenta de le raisonner le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

« Sortir Saint Potter de chez son oncle et sa tante, non mais et puis quoi encore » répliqua-t-il vivement.

« Mr Malfoy calmez-vous. Tout ce que l'on vous demande est de vous présenter au domicile des Dursley, accomplir la mission que l'on vous a confié, puis de vous rendre en transplanant au ministère de la magie, où d'autres personnes prendront alors le relais » exposa Albus Dumbledore.

« C'est hors de question ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est malheureusement impossible Mr Malfoy. De plus, vous ne serez pas seul, mais accompagné » annonça soudainement Albus, jouant ainsi son ultime carte.

« Ah ouais et par qui ? Weasley peut-être » demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

« À vrai dire non, je pensais plutôt à… Hermione… »

« … Granger ? » demanda-t-il incertain d'avoir parfaitement entendu.

'_Ma douce. Jamais elle n'acceptera de m'accompagner en mission. Jamais elle ne comprendra que pour elle j'ai changé' _songea-t-il tristement sans voir apparaître sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur le sourire satisfait qui fut celui de son aîné durant quelques petites secondes.

Grâce à la mention du nom d'Hermione, Dumbledore savait que le jeune homme ne refuserait pas, tout comme il savait que la jeune sorcière ne le laissait pas tellement indifférent. Cela il avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir à plusieurs reprises, à l'insu du principal intéressé bien évidemment.

« Sachez Mr Malfoy que j'ai moi-même mis Miss Granger au courant du contenu de la mission que nous souhaitons vous confier à tous les deux. Elle est parfaitement d'accord à ce que vous soyez partenaires pour cette mission. »

« Il me faudrait un peu de temps pour réfléchir » dit Drago

« Je peux vous laisser jusqu'à ce soir, étant donné que la mission doit avoir lieue demain. »

« Très bien, je vais y réfléchir. Vous aurez ma réponse ce soir. » répondit le Serpentard en sortant de la pièce.

C'est dans sa chambre au premier étage qu'il alla trouver refuge et accessoirement réfléchir à la requête du directeur, bien qu'à présent, il savait parfaitement quelle serait sa réponse !

**.oO§Oo.**

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il se trouvait là à réfléchir aux paroles du directeur quant à la mission qu'il souhaitait lui confier à lui, comme à sa belle, que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Il n'entendit pas les discrets coups frappés contre sa porte, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées concernant la mission certes, mais essentiellement tournées vers celle qu'il aimait en secret depuis maintenant deux semaines. Celle qui contrairement a lui, ne l'aimerait jamais, il en était persuadé.

Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par les coups insistants contre sa porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine de descendre de son perchoir que constituait le rebord de la fenêtre sur lequel il était assis. Il se contenta simplement d'annoncer un 'Entrez' depuis son perchoir.

C'est ainsi qu'il put voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, lui révélant ainsi l'identité de son visiteur, là en l'occurrence de sa visiteuse, car l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait là, sur le pas de sa porte, hésitant visiblement à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle ne portait qu'un simple jeans accompagné d'un simple chemisier rose pâle. Ses cheveux avaient simplement été remontés en une haute queue de cheval, mais Drago la trouva belle, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Cette simple phrase énoncée sur un ton neutre, dénué de toute méchanceté, de toute moquerie, la décida à entrer puis à refermer la porte derrière elle.

Le voir comme ça au naturel la troubla quelques instants. Elle le savait séduisant, mais là, il lui apparaissait encore plus séduisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés comme ils l'étaient à cet instant, sans la moindre trace de gel lui apportaient un charme supplémentaire. Quelque chose d'un peu… sauvage qui lui allait parfaitement.

Mais surtout pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à le voir seul et isolé dans cette pièce.

Se reprenant vite, elle annonça d'une voix qu'elle espérait claire et sans tremblements :

« Je voulais discuter avec toi de la mission que Dumbledore souhaite nous confier. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai vu Dumbledore après qu'il soit venu te parler. Il m'a avoué avoir senti une certaine réticence chez toi, lorsqu'il t'a parlé de la mission. Je sais également que tu ne m'aimes pas, que pour toi je ne suis qu'une vulgaire _Sang-de-Bourbe_, une moins que rien… »

'_Ne penses jamais ça ma belle. C'est faux, complètement faux. Si seulement tu savais vraiment ce que je pense de toi. Tu es tellement loin de la vérité Hermione »_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

« … D'après Dumbledore, cela fait un mois que tu es ici. Si tu veux réellement montrer que tu as changé comme tu le prétends, tu dois accepter cette mission. Même si, avec Harry, c'est la guerre entre vous deux depuis votre 1ère année à Poudlard, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ! C'est pour ces raisons que je suis venue en personne sollicité ton aide pour cette mission. »

« C'est bien beau tout cela… Granger » dit-il avec difficulté choisissant avec soin les mots qu'il employait pour éviter de l'insulter « Saint Potter dans tout cela y gagne sa liberté, toi tu y gagnes un ami, et l'Ordre y gagne leur Survivant. Mais moi… qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Notre reconnaissance à tous. Ça nous prouvera que tu as réellement changé »

« Mouais, mais ce n'est pas suffisant » lui dit-il alors que dans son esprit, une idée commençait à germer.

« Comment ça ce n'est pas suffisant ? À quoi tu joues Malfoy ? »

« Mais à rien ma chère Granger. Je te montre simplement que dans cette mission, je ne gagne quasiment rien… il y a peut-être un moyen d'arranger cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de cette mission ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Hum… je pense qu'une petite compensation ne serait pas de trop en plus de la dette de sorcier que tu es en train de contracter en venant toi-même demander mon aide ! Oui c'est parfait. Je veux une compensation en échange de mon aide ! »

« Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais accepter ? »

« À vrai dire tu n'as pas tellement le choix. Si tu refuses mes conditions, je me verrais dans l'obligation de refuser cette mission ! »

« Et quel genre de… compensation souhaites-tu en échange ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais n'ai aucune crainte, je trouverais bien quelque chose à la hauteur de tes espérances » sourit-il d'un vrai sourire qui une fois de plus troubla la jeune sorcière.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, pesant minutieusement le pour et le contre. Puis pour son ami Harry, elle décida d'accepter les conditions de Drago.

« Très bien Malfoy, tu as gagné, j'accepte tes conditions. »

« Dans ce cas, tu peux dire à Dumbledore que je suis son homme ! » _'Et le tiens également ma douce'_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Pour sceller leur accord, Drago descendit de son perchoir. Il s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à se qu'il se trouve à la hauteur d'Hermione, à qui il tendit sa main. Celle-ci la serra en guise d'accord, essayant de ne pas trop tenir compte des frissons qui la parcouraient, toute entière, au contact de la main du jeune homme.

**.oO§Oo.**

Par cette belle matinée d'été, tandis que le soleil entamait lentement son ascension haut dans le ciel, la vie s'éveillait en douceur pour les uns, tandis que pour d'autres, le réveil était plus brutal. De bonne heure cette matinée-là, deux jeunes personnes s'avançaient lentement dans la rue Privet Drive, cherchant le n°4.

Ces deux jeunes personnes se constituaient d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains dûment attachés en chignons strict, vêtue d'un tailleur couleur chocolat rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. La personne qui l'accompagnait était un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux blonds presque blancs plaqués en arrière, et aux yeux gris. Le jeune homme portait un pantalon noir, une chemise également noire, qui en passant faisant admirablement bien ressortir son teint très pâle. Le tout se trouvait être à demi caché par une longue cape noire.

Tous les deux portaient à la main des documents sous forme de papiers pour la jeune femme et sous forme de parchemin pour le jeune homme.

Ayant trouvé le n°4, ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée puis arrivés devant la porte d'entrée marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

« Prête ? » demanda aimablement Drago à son oreille

« Oui, c'est parti » répondit la jeune fille un court moment plus tard, essayant de ne pas tenir compte des battements sourds que produisit à cet instant son cœur.

Drago leva alors la main et frappa trois coups secs à la porte du n°4 Privet Drive.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, un bruit provenant de l'intérieur leur apprit que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. La seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrait à toute volée sur un jeune homme aussi large que haut. Le regard du jeune homme passa d'Hermione à Drago, puis revint sur Hermione avant de se reposer brutalement sur le jeune sorcier. Ses yeux s'élargirent de stupeur avant qu'une très visible crainte ne vienne remplacer la stupeur. Le jeune homme se força à détacher son regard craintif du jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face pour se reposer une nouvelle fois sur une vision plus plaisante, à savoir sur la jeune fille.

Ce geste qui n'échappa nullement à Drago le mit de fort méchante humeur tant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Drago ne supportait pas, mais vraiment pas de voir ce regard de dindon posé sur **SA** Hermione. De quel droit cet espèce de dindon, osait-il ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur **SA** belle. Ce regard de convoitise de la part du cousin de Potter s'il se souvenait bien l'horripilait, le mettait hors de lui. Nul autre que lui Drago Malfoy n'avait le droit de poser un tel regard sur Hermione Granger !

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge, ce qui eu l'effet recherché puisque son interlocuteur sursauta et pas qu'un peu. Cela amena un grand sourire sur les lèvres du sorcier qui comprit à la seconde même que le cousin de Potter le craignait, semblait avoir peur de lui, où de ce qu'il représentait.

Drago comptait bien profiter de cette crainte qui se profilait dans les yeux du moldu pour lui faire comprendre que la jeune personne qui l'accompagnait était sa propriété et par conséquent, pas celle d'un autre !

« Sommes-nous bien au domicile des Dursley ? » demanda froidement Drago.

Le jeune homme, Dudley de son prénom ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation tant la peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois affubler d'une queue de cochon ou d'une langue dépassant le mètre était grande.

« Nous souhaiterions parler avec vos parents jeune homme » intervint seulement à cet instant Hermione d'une voix nettement plus douce que celle du blond.

« … Attendez une… une seconde… je… je vais les… je vais les chercher » bégaya-t-il lamentablement avant de refermer brusquement la porte.

Les deux sorciers entendirent les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner à l'intérieur.

« Comme entrée en matière, on ne pouvait pas mieux rêver ! » maugréa Hermione.

« Écoute Granger, si tu commences comme ça, ton Potter n'est pas prêt de sortir d'ici. D'abord qu'est-ce que tu reproches à 'mon entrée en matière' pour reprendre tes mots ? »

« Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de lui parler de la sorte quand même »

« Dès qu'il a ouvert la porte, ce gars là m'a tout de suite déplu. » _'Sans parler de la façon dont il a osé poser ses yeux sur toi'_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Quand même fais un effort Malfoy ! Si on veut pouvoir le faire sortir d'ici, soit un peu plus respectueux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

'_Demandes-moi tout ce que tu veux Hermione. Je satisferais tes moindres demande dans la seconde suivante'_ pensa-t-il

« C'est bon je vais faire un effort. Mais je ne te garantis rien »

« Essaye juste de faire un effort Malfoy ! » riposta-t-elle rapidement tandis que depuis l'intérieur de la maison, des bruits de voix étouffées leur parvenaient, signe que quelqu'un s'approchait de la porte…

**À suivre…**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, alors maintenant, on fait un petit détour par la case violette, j'ai nommé la case _Submit review_…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Alors pour faire bref, parce qu'en ce moment je commence à manquer de temps, je vous mets rapidement en ligne le chap3, qui je l'espère, vous plaira.**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Pour cela, je tiens à remercier : Fleur de Lys, AtomikHellie, moon cat 22, Rosalie Johanson, Lirra, lisou52, lovedavidanders, Elennawen. Merci les filles pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir.**

**Bon comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne strictement rien en écrivant dessus, mise à part peut-être quelques reviews, qui constituent mon seul et unique salaire.**

**Et un big kiss à Auclerc ma bêta.

* * *

**

_**Chap3 :

* * *

**_

Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur une femme de grande taille à l'allure sévère qui les jaugea du regard. Tous les deux eurent droit à une inspection en règle. Mrs Dursley détailla minutieusement du regard le tailleur d'Hermione ainsi que son chignon sévère, ses souliers à petit talons avant de remonter jusqu'aux documents qu'elle tenait à la main, où plutôt rangés dans un porte document. Son regard glissa ensuite sur le jeune homme blond avant de faire plus glacial et sévère.

« Mrs Dursley ? » demanda Hermione « Je me présente, je suis Hermione Granger du service de la protection à l'enfance. Voici mon collègue Drago Malfoy du service sorcier de l'aide à l'enfance. Nous sommes présent aujourd'hui pour discuter avec vous d'un certain… Harry Potter » dit-elle en faisant mine de lire le nom sur la première feuille, que contenait le porte document qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

« Partez d'ici immédiatement. Nous n'avons absolument rien à vous dire ni rien, à vous devoir » s'écria Mrs Dursley.

« Mrs Dursley ! » tonna Drago Malfoy d'une voix glaciale. « D'après nos services respectifs, nous avons au contraire beaucoup de choses dont il est impératif que nous en discutions avec vous ! »

« Comme vient de vous le dire mon collègue, » reprit Hermione plus calmement mais fermement « il est dans votre intérêt de nous écouter puis de répondre à quelques unes de nos questions »

« De toute façon, » reprit Drago « que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez être obligée de nous écouter. Nous avons ici des documents nous permettant d'entrer contre votre volonté afin de vérifier si les informations qui nous sont parvenues concernant Harry Potter sont véridique ou non ! De plus, en cas de refus de collaboration de votre part, nous possédons également quelques documents très intéressants qui nous permettraient de vous enlever la garde et de votre fils et de votre neveu. Il serait vraiment triste d'en arriver là, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Dudley… Vous nous enlèveriez Dudley si je refusais de vous laisser entrer ? »

« Je constate que vous m'avez parfaitement compris Mrs Dursley » répondit Drago une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Dans ce cas entrez je vous prie » murmura-t-elle un moment plus tard terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui enlever son Dudlinouchet chéri.

Elle les précéda d'un pas raide jusqu'au salon où elle prit place dans un fauteuil, leur présentant de la main le canapé en face d'elle.

Drago avant de s'asseoir à son tour le plus proche possible d'Hermione ne manqua pas de constater que la chose qui servait de cousin à Saint Potter ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

'_Tant mieux ! Au moins, il ne passera pas son temps à loucher sur Hermione, et ça m'évitera d'avoir à le remettre en place !'_

« J'ai prévenu mon mari de votre présence ici. Il sera là dans quelques instants. Si cela ne vous dérange pas de l'attendre. » annonça-t-elle un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Non pas du tout, au contraire. Mais en attendant, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur vous. » lui répondit Hermione.

« Allez-y je vous écoute » répondit Pétunia Dursley dont la peur que l'on puisse lui enlever son fils était toujours bien présente.

« Quels sont précisément vos liens avec Harry Potter ? » demanda Drago

« Je suis sa tante. Sa mère était ma sœur cadette, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille dans cette école avec tous ces gens bizarres, et qu'elle ne rentre que pour les grandes vacances » cracha-t-elle. Puis se tournant exclusivement vers Hermione « Restez sur vos gardes, ces gens-là sont des monstres. Ils sont anormaux et potentiellement dangereux » la mit-elle en garde.

« Foutaise » s'énerva Drago.

Comment cette moldue pouvait-elle les traiter de monstres, d'êtres anormaux, de personnes bizarres. D'accord il existait des sorciers dangereux, voire très dangereux même, mais cela était la même chose chez les moldus.

'_Qu'avez-vous donc contre la magie au point de nous juger nous les sorciers sans même nous connaître ?'_ Pendant un instant Drago entrevit la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore voulait faire sortir Potter de chez sa « famille », enfin si l'on pouvait appeler famille des personnes vous détestant cordialement parce que contrairement à eux, vous possédez des aptitudes magiques qui vous rendent différent.

Juste à voir la façon dont elle l'observait, ce qu'elle pensait des sorciers, Drago comprit qu'il s'était toujours trompé sur le compte de Potter, du moins quant à sa vie en dehors de Poudlard. Il réalisait que cela ne devait pas être rose tous les jours. Comme lui, il n'avait jamais reçu d'amour de ceux qui se disaient être sa famille.

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas tellement les moldus grâce à l'éducation que son paternel lui avait fournie, son aversion s'en trouva renforcée avec cette famille.

« Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez retrouvez avec Harry Potter chez vous ? » demanda Hermione afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, voyant que Drago était prêt à exploser.

« Le petit avait un an lorsqu'il nous a été confié. Nous l'avons trouvé un beau matin sur le seuil de notre porte. Il était accompagné d'une lettre signée d'Albus Dumbledore, nous demandant de bien vouloir le garder avec nous, que dans cette maison, il serait en sécurité. Enfin je peux vous dire qu'on se serait vraiment bien passé d'avoir hérité de ce gosse ! »

Drago put sentir la jeune femme à ses côtés se tendre, sous ce qu'il considérait comme une insulte. D'accord lui et Saint Potter n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler les meilleurs amis du monde, ils n'étaient même pas amis en vérité, mais quand bien même, ce n'était vraiment pas une vie pour le gosse qu'il avait été que de se retrouver dans une maison où sa présence n'était pas désirée.

« Cela on ne s'en serait pas douté ! » ironisa ouvertement Drago.

Mrs Dursley offusquée par l'attitude du sorcier qui lui faisait face s'apprêta à répliqua quelque chose de bien acéré comme sa langue de vipère le lui permettait, mais ne le put. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir brusquement alors qu'une voix tout sauf aimable hurlait déjà :

« **OÙ SONT-ILS ?** »

La voix grave appartenait à un homme. D'après ce qu'ils venaient tout juste d'entendre, l'homme en question ne devait pas être enchanté de les trouver sous son toit. Hermione et Drago identifièrent rapidement la voix comme étant celle de l'oncle d'Harry : Vernon Dursley !

Ce dernier apparut soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, le visage plus rouge que rouge. Dire qu'il paraissait en colère était véritablement un doux euphémisme. Il écumait littéralement de rage, au point qu'il paraissait suffoquer.

Le regard de l'oncle s'arrêta sur les deux jeunes, les détaillants minutieusement, comme l'avait si bien fait son épouse quelques temps auparavant. Son regard se noircit encore plus lorsqu'il détailla Drago. Nul besoin de parole pour traduire ce qu'il pensait du Serpentard, l'expression de son visage n'en était que plus éloquent.

« SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE CHEZ NOUS ! NOUS N'AVONS RIEN A VOUS DIRE, RIEN A VOUS DEVOIR. LES GENS COMME VOUS NOUS N'EN VOULONS PAS CHEZ NOUS ! »

Drago haussa narquoisement les sourcils face à ces menaces, alors qu'à ses côtés, il sentait Hermione se tendre progressivement. Ce n'était certainement pas les menaces d'un moldu sans grand intérêt qui allaient lui faire peur. Il avait déjà affronté des menaces pires que celles-ci de la part de son géniteur. Alors à côté des menaces de son paternel, celles du moldu faisaient bien pâles figures.

« Si j'étais vous, je me calmerais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » lui dit glacialement Drago. « Nous avons ma collègue et moi, quelques très intéressants documents en notre possession dont nous n'hésiterons certainement pas à nous servir si vous refusez de collaborer » ajouta-t-il de son éternelle voix traînante en lançant un regard entendu à Mrs Dursley.

« Donc si j'étais vous Mr Dursley, je cesserais immédiatement de hurler à tout bout de champs, et je vous conseillerais de bien vouloir nous écouter ! Il serait tellement dommage que nous ayons à en arriver à de telles dispositions » dit alors Hermione d'une voix ferme, qui n'admettait pas la moindre réplique en approuvant les dires de son collègue.

« Vernon ! » s'écria alors sa femme en se levant d'un bond. « Ce qu'ils disent est vrai » ajouta-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Si nous refusons de collaborer, ils peuvent nous enlever Dudlinouchet aux moyens de documents… » mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un étouffement de voix, Mrs Dursley ayant entraîné son bien aimé mari hors du salon, pour visiblement lui expliquer la situation.

« Franchement Malfoy, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu faire mieux que toi pour la tante au moins ! » lui dit une Hermione reconnaissante de ce qu'il faisait pour les aider.

Pour cela, elle s'était, légèrement, tournée vers Drago, elle rencontra alors son regard gris qui l'observait, une petite flamme au plus profond de ses yeux.

Drago ne se lassait décidément pas de la contempler. Il la trouvait belle, toujours plus belle d'une fois à l'autre.

Il fut d'autant plus heureux lorsque la jeune femme qui occupait la plus grande majorité de ses pensées le remercia presque chaleureusement pour son action. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'ensuite, elle le regarde comme en cet instant.

« Ravi de voir que tu puisses voir quelque chose de positif en moi » sourit-il sincèrement sans jamais la quitter du regard.

Pourtant quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme rompait le contact visuel entre eux deux, détournant le regard, ses joues ayant prises une adorable teinte rose, signe qu'elle était gênée.

Hermione ne savait expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis la veille, elle avait noté de Drago avait un étrange comportement à son égard. Malgré le fait qu'il restait assez arrogant, elle avait cru remarquer qu'il tentait de lui faire plaisir, d'être courtois avec elle. Et puis, il y avait cette petite flamme qu'elle avait également remarquée dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé.

Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais au fond d'elle-même elle était ravie du comportement qu'il adoptait envers elle. Elle avait déjà été troublée la veille lorsqu'elle avait été le voir pour lui demander d'accepter la mission. Là encore, elle se sentait troublée par l'intensité de son regard. Cela la gênait, mais en même temps, cela lui faisait plaisir. Le fait qu'il ait accepté cette mission en plus de s'être enfui de chez lui, d'après ce que lui avait confié Dumbledore, prouvait qu'à défaut d'avoir changé, il le voulait, et des changements visibles s'opéraient.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, avant la fin de leur 6ème année, elle ne parvenait plus à voir en lui le fils à papa pourrit gâté qui lui avait gâché la vie durant plus de cinq ans. Non il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, dont sa nouvelle personnalité, ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente.

Ses pensées furent alors interrompus par son voisin qui la secoua légèrement, lui montrant discrètement la porte du salon où Pétunia Dursley venait d'apparaître.

Inconsciemment le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus rapidement tant le visage de la tante d'Harry semblait fermé. Devait-elle s'attendre au pire ? Derrière elle venait son mari, dont le visage reflétait encore une grande colère, même si elle semblait s'être légèrement amenuisée. Le couple s'avança droit et fière dans la pièce. Ils semblaient sûr d'eux, ils semblaient ne rien craindre, ce qui aux yeux d'Hermione n'annonçait rien de vraiment bon. C'est pourquoi même sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les deux sorciers convirent qu'il était on ne peut plus prudent de se tenir sur leurs garde. De même qu'ils convirent chacun de leur côté qu'il valait mieux pour eux d'être prudent dans le choix de leurs mots.

Pétunia se rassit dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, tandis que son époux prenait place dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

C'est alors qu'une forte odeur de ce qui semblait être un parfum mélangé à une sorte d'après rasage vint brutalement leur agresser les narines. Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent en tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la salle laissa Hermione sans voix, un fou rire menaçant de la prendre, tant ce qu'elle voyait était des plus grotesque, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Drago écumait littéralement de rage. Une sourde colère monta en lui, comprenant à la seconde même que ce qu'il voyait était plus destiné à être censé '_séduire sa Hermione'_ qu'à l'impressionner où faire bonne impression comme le pensa un moment la jeune sorcière.

**À suivre…**

**Bien maintenant dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Reviews !**

**Je vous aime**

**DarkyAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. Un grand merci à vous toutes pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées. **

**Comme ça à l'air de vous plaire, je vous poste immédiatement un nouveau chap.**

**Mais tout de suite les RAR :**

**Love-pingo : **_merci pour ta review, et voila tout de suite un nouveau chap. bisous._

**Elennawen :**_Voila la suite miss, et tu vas voir que comme tu le pensais, tu ne vas pas être déçue du tout, lol. Et tu vas voir que pour l'humour tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Ça commence avec une nouvelle dose d'humour, dès les premières lignes du chap. lol. J'ai pris trop de plaisir à l'écrire. Bisous._

**Lovedavidanders :**_ Merci pour la reveiw la miss. Je suis toujours aussi ravie de voir que cette fic te plait. Et pour Dudley, tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte dans ce chap, qu'il remplit à merveille son rôle, lol, mais lit le chap, et tu verras de quoi je parle. Bisous._

**Sweety-Witches :**_ Voila la suite, qui j'espère te feras énormément plaisir. Bisous._

**Lirra :**_ coucou miss. Contente de voir que ça te plait. Et tu vas voir que la jalousie du dragon va s'en trouver encore exacerbée par ce qui va suivre. Mais je ne dis rien pour te laisser le découvrir et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Bisous._

**Luluflo4 : **_coucou, et bien si tu aimes beaucoup et la fic et le couple, je ne peux que satisfaire ta demande en te donnant le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Lisou52 :**_ merci pour la review. Voilà la suite. Bisous._

**PinKuJuBes :**_ E bien je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que selon moi, tu ne vas nullement être déçue par la séduction à la Dudlynouchet, lol. Quant à la réaction de Drago, bah…le mieux c'est que je te laisse lire le chap, pour que tu le découvres par toi-même. Bisous._

**Poisonned :**_ merci pour ta reveiw, et comme tu veux la suite, la voilà. Bisous._

**Ayuluna :**_ et bien comme tu le suppose dans ta review, c'est bien ce qu'il va se passer à quelques petites différences près que tu prendras grand plaisir à découvrir en lisant le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Moon cat 22 :**_ Et bien coucou à ta ma petite mon cat. Même si en réalité u n'as pas été la toute première à reviewer ce chap, ce n'est pas grave parce que ta review m'a quand même fait super plaisir. Comme tu l'as bien sentit, je vous est à toutes réservée un surprise en quelque sorte dans ce chap. tu ne le découvriras qu'en le lisant, lol. Pas mal de tes questions vont trouver leurs réponses au fil de ce chap. bisous._

**AtomikHellie : **_Et bien et bien que d'enthousiasme. Je ne peux qu'y répondre favorablement en mettant en ligne ce nouveau chap. bisous._

**Voilà, maintenant que les RAR sont terminées, nous allons pouvoir nous consacrer à des choses nettement plus importantes comme le chap4. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

**Disclaimer :** à force, on aura compris qu'aucun des personnages ne sont miens. Je les aie juste emprunté à ma copine Rowling le temps de cette fic tout droit sortie de mon imagination.

**Aussi je tiens à préciser qu'étant donné que j'ai commencé à la poster avant la parution du tome6, cette fic en prend bien évidemment pas en compte les événements survenus dans le tome6.**

**Et enfin pour terminer, un grand merci à ma bêta auclerc, qui prend le temps de me corriger.

* * *

**

**.oO§Oo.**

_**Chap 4 :**_

**.oO§Oo.**

**_

* * *

_**

Car ce qu'il fallait savoir était que sur le pas de la porte, se tenait le fils Dursley. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une sorte de pantalon de ville qui le serrait énormément au niveau de ses grosses cuisses pour tomber un peu plus haut que les chevilles. Le pantalon était d'une horrible couleur marron qui tirait sur l'orangé. Aux pieds, il portait ce qui semblait être des bottines d'hiver couleur ocre, d'une matière peu connue, toutefois assez proche des bottes habituellement utilisées dans les fermes en campagne. Pour accompagner son pantalon, le jeune homme portait une chemise rouge dont il avait très certainement du se tromper dans le choix de la taille, celle-ci paraissant vraiment trop petite. la chemise en question, attachée tant bien que mal, et pour cause, les boutons menaçaient tous de sauter d'une seconde à l'autre, le comprimait dans son vêtement ; le boudinant de toute part, faisant outrageusement ressortir les très nombreux bourlets qu'il possédait. Afin de se donner un style qui devait à l'origine partir d'une intention de séduction, les deux premiers boutons avaient été laissés ouverts, laissant apparaître un cou caché par un triple menton et un début de torse couvert de poils. Quant à ses cheveux, ils avaient été séparés par une raie sur le côté, avant d'être plaqués par au moins un pot entier de gel, si ce n'était plus. On avait plus l'impression qu'autre chose, qu'une substance gélatineuse et grasse avait élu domicile sur ses cheveux. Même les cheveux de Rogue, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, paraissaient étonnement propre. Enfin, pour terminer, il semblait avoir vider et la lotion après rasage et la bouteille de parfum sur lui.

Drago n'avait qu'une idée en tête : lui refaire le portrait pour effacer ces yeux de merlan frit posés sur celle qu'il aimait, et lui faire ravaler par la même occasion ce sourire niais qu'il arborait. À ces côtés, il sentait que Hermione n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, le fou rire qu'elle tentait de réfréner gagnait dangereusement en intensité.

« Oh mon Dudleynouchet chéri ! » s'écria Pétunia Dursley la larme à l'oeil en voyant son fils si beau dans cet accoutrement plus que ridicule. « Viens t'asseoir là, à côté de maman » dit-elle encore en tapotant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Sans le vouloir, par son intervention, Pétunia Dursley venait de rompre l'étrange silence qui était tombé sur le salon. Cela permit aux deux jeunes sorciers de reprendre contenance et de se constituer un masque.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole, en prenant sur elle de ne pas poser les yeux sur le fils Dursley, afin d'éviter la réapparition de son fou rire.

« Mr Dursley, je suis Hermione Granger de la protection à l'enfance et voici mon collègue Drago Malfoy du service sorcier de l'aide à l'enfance ! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à votre épouse, notre présence ici concerne votre neveu Harry Potter. »

« Que se passe-t-il encore avec lui ? J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a rien fait d'anormal ! » s'emporta aussitôt Dursley.

« Votre neveu n'a effectivement rien, fait d'anormal » répondit fermement Drago. « Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que nos services respectifs ont reçus reçu non pas des plaintes mais la visite de plusieurs personnes autant moldues que sorcières, s'inquiétant de la condition de vie de votre neveu » termina plus doucement le jeune homme.

« Nos deux services constatant qu'un nombre assez important de dossiers ayant été remplis, des délégués de nos services se sont rencontrés pour s'apercevoir que des demandes de protections avaient été déposées dans les deux services. Un agent sorcier et moldu a donc été dépêché c'est-à-dire nous, afin de mener l'enquête » expliqua Hermione.

« Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il est dans votre intérêt de coopérer avec nous, si vous ne souhaitez pas être poursuivis ou si vous ne souhaitez tout simplement pas perdre votre fils et votre neveu » acheva Drago.

« De toute façon, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix ! » maugréa Vernon Dursley. « Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? »

« Que vous répondiez à nos questions, et ce sans mentir car nous le saurions immédiatement, puis dans un second temps que vous nous laissiez nous entretenir seuls avec votre neveu, avant que nous ne procédions à quelques vérifications d'information, ce qui nous aidera à prendre notre décision ! » déclara fermement la jeune sorcière.

« Très bien » soupira l'homme, « que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Et bien pour commencer, nous aimerions ma collègue et moi-même comprendre pourquoi vous ne portez pas cet enfant dans votre cœur ? » demanda l'air de rien Drago.

« Vous voulez la vérité, la voici : ce gosse n'est pas comme tous les autres enfants. Il fait des choses anormales, va dans une école bizarre avec des personnes toutes aussi anormales que lui. Et pour couronner le tout, il est le fils de la soeur cadette de ma femme. C'était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y avait des plus normales avant qu'elle n'intègre cette même école qui a fait d'elle un monstre. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il a fallu qu'elle épouse l'un des leurs avant de se faire tuer ! »

« Apparemment vous n'appréciez pas les sorciers. Que vous ont-ils fait pour mériter une telle aversion de votre part ? » se risqua Hermione.

« Nous vous l'avons dit jeune fille. Ces gens là ne sont pas normaux. Ils font tout un tas de choses anormales. Ce sont des fous furieux, ils sont très dangereux. Regardez ce qui est arrivée à mon idiote de soeur et à son bon à rien de mari. Ces gens là je vous le dis, ce sont des tares pour notre société. »

« Et bien entendu, vous, vous êtes des modèles de vertu pour les autres ! » cracha Drago qui sentait une colère démesurée l'envahir progressivement.

Hermione le sentit également. Des ondes magiques dues à sa colère émanaient de son camarade, elle les sentaient, et savait qu'il pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour eux, s'ils poursuivaient sur cette voie.

C'est pourquoi, elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago qui reposait sur la banquette. Elle pressa sa main contre celle du sorcier pour l'obliger à se détendre. De temps à autre, elle pressait encore sa main sur celle du sorcier pour l'aider à se détendre lorsqu'elle le sentait encore tendu.

Hermione ne lâcha pas pour autant la main du blond lorsqu'il se fit totalement calmé. Quand elle en prit conscience, elle rapatria précipitamment sa main, mais trop tard, elle avait apprécié la douceur de la main de Drago. Main de laquelle émanait une certaine chaleur alors qu'elle l'avait toujours crue glaciale comme sa personne.

« Vous ne devriez pas juger les sorciers sans même avoir appris à les connaître. Je peux vous dire que moi-même ayant eu l'occasion de collaborer avec des sorciers au cours de plusieurs enquêtes telles que celles-ci. Je les aie trouvés tout à fait charmant. Nous nous sommes découverts pas mal de points communs. Par ailleurs, ils sont parfaitement capables en utilisant leur magie, de parvenir à des résultats identiques aux nôtres. Ils possèdent la magie, nous possédons les avancées technologiques, l'électricité, les voitures. À quelques choses près, ils sont tout comme nous. »

« Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez à propos de notre communauté sorcière, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il serait bien pour vous de réfléchir un peu avant d'émettre ce genre de paroles. D'autres que moi pourrais très mal les prendre, les considérant comme une insulte à notre communauté. Ils pourraient par la suite vous créer pas mal d'ennuis » reprit Drago dont la voix bien que calmée vibrait encore de colère.

« Mais étant donné que nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de la communauté sorcière à proprement dit, je propose que l'on revienne au sujet initiale : votre neveu. » déclara Hermione face à l'attitude butée des Dursley et celle colérique de Drago.

« Que voulez-vous savoir d'autres sur le gamin ? » demanda Pétunia l'air pincé.

« Et bien, d'après les témoignages que nous possédons, il semblerait que pendant un long bout de temps, votre neveu dormait... dans un placard ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ? » demanda froidement le blond.

« Oh mon dieu Vernon... ils... ils savent ! » s'écria Pétunia qui venait de perdre son attitude hautaine.

Quant à son mari, le rouge lui était monté au visage.

« Je pense cher collègue, que vous serez d'accord avec moi si j'affirme qu'ils ne pouvaient nous donner de réponses plus éloquente que celle-ci. » déclara Hermione.

« Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous chère collègue. »

Hermione adressa un rapide sourire à son voisin, puis nota quelques mots sur un papier sorti du dossier qu'elle avait devant elle avant de reprendre :

« À quelle fréquence lui donnez-vous de l'argent de poche ? »

« De l'argent de poche ? Mais pour quoi faire ? » rugit Vernon qui n'intimida nullement les sorciers.

« Mais tout simplement pour qu'un enfant ou adolescent puisse s'épanouir enfin ! » s'exclama Hermione outrée par la question.

« Certaines personnes prétendent que ce jeune homme qu'est votre neveu n'à (a) pas de quoi se vêtir décemment. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« C'est faux, totalement faux. Ce garçon a de quoi se vêtir, nous y veillons. »

« Parfait, dans ce cas vous avez peut-être des reçus, des factures attestant de vos derniers achats » intervint calmement Drago, sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient tomber à pieds joints dans le piège.

« Des reçus, des factures de quoi ? »

« Des derniers vêtements que vous lui avez achetés ! »

« Nous n'en avons pas. Vous savez nous n'avons pas tellement de quoi entretenir ces deux enfants » tenta de les amadouer Pétunia.

« Vous nous avez pourtant dit que vous veilliez à ce que ce garçon soit convenablement habillé ; d'où viennent ses vêtements dans ce cas ? »

« Mais de la générosité de notre Dudley chéri. Il lui a très chaleureusement donné ce qui ne lui allait plus. Notre fils est d'une telle bonté... »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ! » l'interrompit glacialement Hermione. « Sans vouloir vous offenser Mrs Dursley, avez-vous prit conscience de la différence de corpulence qu'il existe entre ces deux adolescents. Dites-nous plutôt la vérité à savoir que vous n'avez jamais dépensé le moindre penny pour votre neveu, n'en voyant pas la nécessité ! »

« Nous sommes très mal partis Mr et Mrs Dursley. Je propose que vous nous disiez ce que vous avez fait de bon pour cet adolescent » leur dit Drago, une imperceptible note d'ironie dans la voix, que seule Hermione releva.

« Nous l'avons recueilli alors qu'il était orphelin, nous l'avons nourrit, logé, nous nous sommes occupés de lui » énuméra le père Dursley, comme si cela suffisait à effacer les défauts.

Hermione crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait exploser tant pour eux la situation semblait des plus anodines. Elle s'apprêtait à leur en faire part, lorsque, à ses côtés, elle sentit Drago se contracter comme s'il essayait de retenir un rire.

« Auriez-vous un tic jeune homme ? Un problème de vue alors ? » demanda soudainement Drago.

En regardant le cousin d'Harry, Hermione put le voir battre frénétiquement des cils, un peu comme le font les femmes lorsqu'elles souhaitent attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Non... pourquoi ? »

« Une poussière dans l'oeil dans ce cas ? Attendez je vais y jeter un coup d'œil » se proposa faussement aimablement Drago.

« Non, non » s'exclama vivement le garçon en se levant brusquement. « Je... je vais regarder par moi-même » déclara-t-il encore en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

_'Parfait' _pensa Drago totalement satisfait. _'Au moins il ne tentera plus de tenter d'attirer l'attention de **MA** Hermione ! Non mais franchement !'_

« Au point où nous en sommes, nous souhaiterions discuter seuls à seuls avec votre neveu » annonça Hermione d'une voix qui n'admettaient pas la moindre réplique.

« Vous seriez donc très aimable de nous dire où nous pourrions le trouver » ajouta Drago.

« J'exige être présent lorsque vous parlerez au gamin » s'exclama Vernon Dursley dont le visage avait pris une teinte rouge brique.

« Certainement pas ! Vu la façon dont cet enfant semble être traité, nous refusons catégoriquement votre présence lors de l'entretien ! » trancha sans ménagement Hermione.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

« Ce que ma collègue tente vainement de vous faire comprendre, c'est que votre présence pourrait influencer les réponses de votre neveu. Donc vous nous dites où nous pouvons le trouver et vous attendez votre retour ! »

« Suivez-moi » maugréa Dursley en se pliant de mauvaise grâce à leur requête.

Il sortit le premier de la pièce, Hermione à sa suite. Drago la suivait tout en la reluquant des pieds à la tête. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'observer. Même en cet instant, vêtue de manière très stricte, il la trouvait désirable à souhait. La jupe qui lui tombait aux genoux laissait apparaître de longues jambes qu'il avait plus d'une fois rêvé de caresser. Ses cheveux remontés en chignon sévère, digne de ceux de Mac Gonagall, duquel aucune mèche ne s'échappait, découvrait un cou blanc et gracile, sur lequel il avait envie de poser ses lèvres, et de déposer une myriade de baisers, s'attardant sur cette veine qui battait follement lorsqu'elle le regardait ou lorsqu'elle se sentait observée par lui, de façon insistante. Même si ses vêtements cachaient la plupart de ses courbes, il les savait bien là.

Il y avait tellement de fougue dans sa voix lorsqu'elle les avait interrogés au sujet de Potter, qu'il se surprit à se demander si elle en mettrait autant si c'était lui qu'elle devait sortir d'une situation similaire.

Enfin, Pétunia Dursley, raide comme un piquet fermait la marche.

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Hermione sentit encore le regard de Drago posé sur elle avec insistance. Elle le sentait depuis qu'il l'avait laissé passer devant lui lorsque l'oncle de Harry leur avait demandé de les suivre.

Son regard qui semblait la déshabiller la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais paradoxalement elle en était flattée et appréciait cela. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi elle appréciait de plus en plus son regard sur elle.

D'ailleurs depuis qu'il lui avait prit la main avant d'activer le portoloin le matin même, elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : renouveler au plus vite l'expérience. Sentir ses mains sur elle, sentir son souffle dans son cou, ses lèvres sur...

_'STOP !'_ cria-t-elle intérieurement. _'Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui me prend de vouloir sentir ses mains sur moi !'_

Elle chassa loin d'elle ces pensées pour le moins incongrues et tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais cela était plutôt chose difficile sachant que l'objet de ses pensées déplacées dardait toujours un regard pénétrant sur elle.

Arrivés en haut des marches, elle marqua un court temps d'arrêt, puis se retourna ayant l'intention de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de la regarder avec cette insistance.

Cependant lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, elle le découvrit brûlant, brillant d'un éclat étrange. Mais le pire de tout était bien incontestablement que toute trace de mépris habituel dans son regard gris bleu était remplacé par ce regard plus chaleureux qui la fit fondre comme neige au soleil. Son visage tout entier reflétait en cet instant une étrange joie de vivre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. L'habituelle hostilité que l'on pouvait d'ordinaire lire sur son visage l'avait totalement déserté pour quelque chose de plus... humain.

Gênée, elle détourna précipitamment la tête, reprenant bien vite la marche pour rattraper l'oncle de Harry qui se trouvait quelques pas devant elle. Étrangement le fait d'avoir vu Drago comme elle venait de le voir : heureux, la rendait également heureuse.

La petite troupe ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenue au bout du couloir. Hermione se tendit soudain lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose qu'elle ne sut identifier l'effleurer, la frôler. Puis jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Drago qui s'éloignait de quelques pas, elle eut l'étrange impression de le voir sourire, satisfait de son effet.

Avait-elle rêvé où Drago lui avait-il volontairement effleuré la taille de sa main en passant derrière elle ?

À ce moment, son regard couleur acier rencontra le sien perplexe, et un sourire satisfait étira plus largement ses lèvres.

Non, elle n'avait finalement pas rêvé.

Elle nageait dans un brouillard total.

À quoi rimait l'attitude du blond depuis ce matin ?

« Voilà c'est ici ! » déclara brusquement une voix lointaine à ses oreilles, la ramenant dans le monde réel.

_'Hein ? C'est ici quoi ?'_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont pouvait bien parler cette voix, et de toute façon, elle s'en contre fichait éperdument. Elle avait nettement mieux à faire que d'écouter ce grossier personnage lui parler d'un sujet probablement dénué de tout intérêt.

« C'est sa chambre ? » lui parvint alors la voix traînante de Drago.

Mais par Merlin de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Une chambre ? À qui appartenait-elle ? se demanda-t-elle exaspérée avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient là pour sortir Harry d'ici !

_'Par Merlin, comment ai-je pu oublier Harry ?'_

Elle vit l'oncle frapper deux coups à la porte en bois avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre que la moindre réponse ne lui parvienne de l'intérieur.

« Gamin, tu as de la visite alors tâche de bien te conduire ! » ordonna Vernon Dursley à demi entré dans la pièce, avant de leur faire signer qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

« Merci Mr Dursley, à présent, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous ! » annonça Hermione en entrant la première dans la pièce.

**À suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais je suis en retard, mais ces dernières semaines, je ne savais vraiment plus ou donner de la tête. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que tout est rétabli, et que j'ai réussi à terminer cette fic. Elle comporte en tout 7chapitres. Alors après celui-ci, il n'en restera plus que deux. Et ensuite, je verrais si je me sens d'attaque à en écrire une autre, plus longue, ou si je me pencherais un peu plus sur les autres, que j'ai un peu délaissé en ce moment.**

**Mais pas de panique, vous serez bien entendu prévenu.**

**Autrement, comme là je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne pourrais pas répondre individuellement aux reviews, qui en passant m'ont fait très plaisir comme à chaque fois.**

**Merci donc à moon cat 22, **Elennawen, **lovedavidanders, **Darkim the queen of konery, **Sweety-Witches, **Lirra, **luluflo, **AtomikHellie, **poisonned, **love-pingo **pour vos reviews.**

**Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter un ou deux personnages à Miss Rowling, que je réutilise à ma guise. **

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fic ne prends pas en compte les éléments survenus dans le tome6.**

**Maintenant que tout à été dit, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre.**

**Bisous.

* * *

**

.oO§Oo.

**Chap4 : **

**.oO§Oo.

* * *

**

La première chose qu'elle vit fut son meilleur ami, debout au beau milieu de la pièce, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, les lunettes cassées au niveau du nez, dont la réparation de fortune était caractérisée par un morceau de sparadrap. Il était vêtu de vêtements trop amples pour lui. Il resta planté là, au milieu de la pièce à la regarder n'osant pas encore croire ce qu'il voyait. Il lui fallut bien plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« He... »

« Mr Potter bonjour. Je me présente, je suis Hermione Granger. J'appartiens au service de la protection à l'enfance » l'interrompit-elle un sourire aux lèvres avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. « Et voici mon collègue du service sorcier de l'aide à l'enfance Mr Drago Malfoy. »

Harry put alors voir par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, son pire ennemi s'avancer à son tour dans sa chambre.

« Nous sommes là Mr Potter car il se trouve que des personnes autant moldues que sorcières s'inquiètent grandement pour vous. Nous avons donc été envoyés ici afin de vérifier la véracité de ces informations. Et à présent, ma collègue et moi aimerions vous poser quelques questions. » annonça Drago, jouant à la perfection son rôle devant son ennemi de toujours, le visage impassible.

Hermione en profita pour se tourner vers l'oncle et la tante, qui attendaient toujours à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Mr et Mrs Dursley, nous allons en avoir pour un petit moment. Allez nous attendre dans le salon, nous vous y rejoindrons lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec votre neveu. » leur annonça-t-elle, puis sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part, elle leur ferma la porte au nez. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago et lui dit simplement « à toi de jouer. »

Ce dernier sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape qu'il pointa sur la porte. Il lança un sort de verrouillage avant de lancer un sort d'isolation.

« Parfait » dit-elle.

« Mione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et la fouine, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? » demanda-t-il plus froidement.

« Moi aussi Potter, je suis ravi de te revoir ! »

« Bon ça suffit vous deux, vous n'allez pas commencer ! Harry, tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? »

« Et comment ma petite Mione » affirma-t-il juste avant qu'ils ne tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Trop heureux de se retrouver, ils ne virent pas l'expression peinée du visage de Drago. _'Jamais, elle ne se jettera de cette façon dans mes bras'_ pensa-t-il tristement. _'Elle tient tellement à lui. Moi je ne suis là que pour l'aider à le faire sortir d'ici. Jamais elle ne s'inquiétera pour moi comme elle s'inquiète pour lui.'_ Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, un poids le compressant terriblement. Il souffrait de cette situation, il en était même arrivé à jalouser Potter pour une nouvelle raison : celle d'avoir son seul et unique amour dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être à sa place, serrer fermement mais tendrement celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, et qu'elle le lui rende bien, pour lui faire oublier la triste réalité du monde extérieur.

Néanmoins, il reprit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité comme les deux merveilleux amis se détachaient lentement l'un de l'autre.

« Mione » reprit le Survivant un sourire aux lèvres « tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que toi et... Malfoy faites ici. »

« On est là pour te sortir d'ici Potter » répondit Drago de son éternelle voix traînante « et au passage, charmante famille ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Malfoy ! » gronda Hermione.

« OK c'est bon » marmonna ce dernier, ce qui lui valut un regard étrange de la part de Harry qu'il ne remarqua pas.

« Ecoute Harry, Malfoy et moi sommes en mission pour l'Ordre. Nous devons te faire sortir d'ici, puis t'amener au ministère où d'autres membres de l'Ordre te prendront en charge. »

« Au ministère, mais c'est dangereux ! »

« Plus maintenant, le nouveau ministre de la magie s'appelle Aslheigh Crimop, et... c'est un membre de l'Ordre. »

« Ah d'accord... attends Mione, tu as bien dit que toi et la f... Euh Malfoy étiez en mission pour l'Ordre ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Depuis quand il fait parti de l'Ordre lui ? »

« _Lui_, il a un nom pour commencer, et si tu veux savoir quelque chose, il apprécierait que tu t'adresse directement à lui. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué _lui,_ est là, et n'aimes pas que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais pour répondre à ta question Potter, ça fait un mois que j'ais rejoins l'Ordre ! Pour faire bref, j'ai refusé de me faire appliquer cette foutue marque parce que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de devoir obéir comme un chien à un homme à la face de serpent que tu es censé éradiquer de la surface de la terre Potter. Pour ça, j'ai du affronter mon très cher paternel qui s'est fait une immense joie de me menacer, je me suis enfui de chez moi et me suis fait retrouver par l'Ordre qui après m'avoir assommé de question en tout genre, aussi inintéressantes qu'inutiles ont décidé qu'effectivement que j'étais ni mangemort ni espion, ce que je me tuais à tenter de leur expliquer. Et pour leur prouver que je ne mentais pas, j'ai accepté la mission que m'a confié Dumbledore » termina-t-il le regard posé sur Hermione.

« Mouais, j'imagine que pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autres choix que celui de te faire confiance Malfoy. »»

« Je voix que tu piges vite Potter ! »

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Prépares tes affaires Harry. Réduis-les ensuite pour les faire tenir dans tes poches. On va te faire sortir d'ici » lui sourit Hermione.

« Comment ? »

« Enfin Harry, tu n'as rien écouté de ce que nous t'avons dis en entrant ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes de fausses assistantes sociales. Avec le rapport aussi mauvais que l'on possède, on va prétexter que l'on n'a pas d'autres choix que de t'emmener avec nous. »

« Comme toujours, je vois que tu as pensé à tous, Mione »

« Pendant que Malfoy et moi allons faire-part de notre décision à ton oncle et à ta tante, tu te dépêches de préparer tes affaires pour qu'on puisse partir d'ici le plus vite possible. »

Le survivant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Déjà il s'activait, courant dans tous les sens, afin de récupérer l'une et l'autre de ses affaires qui traînaient un partout dans la pièce, sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione qui le regardait faire un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle-même était observée par le blond Serpentard, une lueur rêveuse dans le regard, une esquisse de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

La lueur rêveuse et le sourire disparurent sitôt que la jeune sorcière se tourna vers lui.

« On y retourna Malfoy, pour les mettre au courant de notre soi-disante décision » dit-elle sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

Mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre quelque chose, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, un brin d'agacement dans la voix :

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! »

« Les sorts Malfoy. J'attends que tu les lèves évidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Malfoy leva rapidement les sorts, marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles pour lui-même.

Cependant quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, de découvrir le cousin de Potter _(n/a : quoi, encore lui ? lol !)_ nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur d'en face, les yeux brillants rivés sur la porte.

'_Encore !' _Maugréa Drago. _'Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire cette fois-ci pour qu'il lui foute la paix ! Un petit jambencoton ? Non, Hermione risque de me tomber aussitôt dessus. Un petit sort d'illusion ? Hum… pourquoi pas… Non, je sais, un petit sort passager ! Et pourquoi pas euh… ma dernière invention, le acnessus ?'_

Comme son nom l'indique, le sort en question faisait progressivement apparaître des boutons d'acnés sur tout le visage, et dont les effets ne sont censés disparaître qu'au bout d'une semaine.

Alors discrètement, pendant qu'Hermione donnait encore un dernier conseil à St Potter, Drago leva un peu sa baguette en direction du gros cousin, tout en restant relativement discret, et murmura un très faible '_acnessus_', un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Pardon, tu disais ? » Lui parvint à ce moment une douce voix envoûtante.

Sa première idée fut de se retourner, de la prendre par les épaules, l'accoler au mur et l'embrasser sous les yeux du cousin, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur en manque à tous les deux.

Mais reprenant tant bien que mal son sérieux, il se retourna à demi vers celle qui sans le savoir peuplait ses rêves, comme chacune de ses pensées, ses jours.

« Je n'ai rien dit » répondit-il simplement.

« Ah bon ! Non parce que j'étais persuadée de t'avoir entendue dire quelque chose. Enfin, bon ce n'est pas grave. On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Après toi. »

La jeune fille passa devant lui, avant d'aviser le cousin d'Harry appuyé contre le mur. Elle marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, dévisageant l'intrus d'un œil intrigué. Elle se tourna alors soudainement vers Drago, plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle n'y avait en réalité pas du tout vu ce qu'elle cherchait, elle y avait vu autre chose, qui la gêna au plus haut point. Drago pour augmenter le trouble plus qu'évident de la sorcière, lui offrit un éblouissant sourire qui termina de la déstabiliser. Elle tourna alors précipitamment le son regard vers Dudley, une ombre de dégoût apparaissant fugitivement sur son beau visage, avant de reprendre sa route, comme si de rien n'était.

Cette simple ombre sur son visage, même fugitive comme elle l'avait été, le rassura énormément. Au moins, il savait qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde, attirée par cette dinde sur patte, d'autant plus qu'il savait que son sort avait parfaitement fonctionné.

À son tour, Drago se mit en marche pour rejoindre sa sorcière adorée. Toutefois, il ne put résister à la tentation de s'arrêter devant Dursley, rien que pour se jouer de lui, et accessoirement lui faire remarquer les effets qu'avaient produits, son sort. Il le regarda alors intensément, passant tout son visage en revue, comme on observe une bête ou un objet avant de se décider à l'acheter.

C'est sur le nez de Dudley Dursley principalement, qu'il trouva la preuve matérielle que son sort avait plus que parfaitement fonctionné, même si sa preuve en question, était présente sur tout le visage du fils Dursley. En effet, on pouvait désormais voir un bouton qui bourgeonnait, et ce bouton, n'arborait pas une taille minime, il était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. De même que sur ses joues, son front, son menton, enfin sur tout son visage, les mêmes sortes de boutons, bourgeonnaient furieusement.

'_D'ici quelques petites heures, ça sera une véritable invasion'_ pensa alors Drago, on ne peut plus fier de son coup.

Puis alors qu'il reprenait son chemin, il lâcha soudainement :

« Écoute Dursley, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à séduire une fille. C'est sûr qu'avec cette invasion, tu n'y arriveras jamais. »

Et disant cela, Drago tâtonna le bout de son nez, illustrant de cette façon ses dires.

Son interlocuteur l'imita alors mais d'une main incertaine, très incertaine même, tremblante à vrai dire. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bouton, il eut un brusque sursaut, puis courut aussi vite que ses grosses jambes le lui permirent en direction de la salle de bain, où quelques secondes à peine plus tard, une exclamation, où plutôt une plainte aiguë lui parvint.

Drago s'autorisa un petit rire, histoire de fêter sa victoire, plus que persuadé que maintenant, le fils Dursley n'osera plus se montrer devant Hermione. Ce qui bien évidemment, satisfaisait au plus haut point le Serpentard.

Il rejoignit alors sa belle sorcière qui devait l'attendre au bas des escaliers pour la dernière phase de leur plan.

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione l'attendait effectivement au bas des escaliers. Quand elle vit son sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, l'exaspération se fit sur son visage.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait Malfoy ? » Le réprimanda-t-elle aussitôt qu'il fut parvenu à ses côtés.

« Mais rien. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« Je te connais Malfoy, de même que je connais ce sourire fier, victorieux. Ce qui me laisse suggérer que tu as encore fait une connerie. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes… Hermione. Je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci… alors tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour en passant devant elle pour rejoindre le salon.

**.oO§Oo.**

De retour dans le salon où les Dursley les y attendaient droits et fiers dans leurs fauteuils, Drago et Hermione reprirent place sur le divan, le visage impassible.

Histoire de faire durer l'attente, la jeune sorcière entreprit d'écrire quelques mots dans son faux dossier, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œils à son voisin comme pour avoir son approbation. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes environ de ce manège, que Hermione releva la tête de ses faux documents, son regard passant de la tante à l'oncle pour revenir à la tante.

« Mr et Mrs Dursley, après étude approfondie, nous sommes en mesure de vous faire part des conclusions auxquelles nous sommes parvenus. Il va sans dire que ce que nous avons entendu venant de vous-même ainsi que ce que nous avons pu déduire des paroles de votre neveu, les conclusions de l'enquête jouent très fortement en votre défaveur ! » Annonça-t-elle.

« Il serait dangereux pour nos services de vous laisser la garde du jeune Harry Potter. C'est pourquoi nous allons l'emmener avec nous. Il sera pris en charge jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité. »

« Et si nous refusons de le laisser partir ? » bondit Vernon Dursley.

« Je crains Mr Dursley que vous n'avez aucunement le choix. Que vous le vouliez ou non, Harry Potter part avec nous. Si vous entravez le cours de la procédure, en nous empêchant de l'emmener, non seulement vous perdrez vos droits de tuteurs sur la personne de votre neveu, mais en plus, la garde de votre fils vous sera elle aussi retirée ! » Répondit glacialement Drago.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez l'emmener » maugréa Dursley sous le regard noir que lui jetait sa femme.

Elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se voir retirer la garde de son amour de fils.

« Je vois que nous nous comprenons parfaitement Mr et Mrs Dursley » sourit hypocritement Hermione.

« Oh ! Et en parlant de votre fils » sembla soudainement se souvenir Drago, l'air sincèrement préoccupé, ce dont il n'était nullement vrai, mais qui provoqua tout de même un sursaut chez les Dursley, et un regard interrogateur de la part de la sorcière. « Il serait bon pour lui que vous fassiez attention à son alimentation. Cela serait dangereux pour un jeune homme de son âge de souffrir de maladies liées au problème de surpoids. De même que je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour lui de consulter très rapidement une institution pour les problèmes de peau. Il est vrai qu'il est rare que des poussées d'acnés surviennent après l'âge de 16ans. Cependant cela n'est guère impossible. Et si ce à quoi je pense se confirme, votre fils est en train d'avoir une poussée d'acnés qui pourrait bien être assez… violente. »

À ses mots, Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard soupçonneux, comme si elle comprenait un fait très important. Son regard pendant un instant, sembla dire 'c'est donc toi qui es à l'origine de ça, j'en étais sûre !'

Pourtant pour une raison inconnue, elle ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir plus que cela. Elle était juste un peu exaspérée par son attitude puérile, digne d'un enfant de cinq ans tout au plus.

Elle se promit néanmoins de tirer cette histoire au clair dès qu'ils seront rentrés au QG !

« Mr et Mrs Dursley, dans la mesure où il me semble que tout a été dit, nous allons à présent nous en aller avec votre neveu. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous nous accompagniez car je crains que vous n'appréciez pas nos moyens de transports »

La voix de son compagnon de mission la tira de ses pensées. Elle se leva à la suite du blond pour remonter à l'étage, les Dursley bien évidemment sur leurs talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à nouveau dans la chambre d'Harry, ce dernier était fin prêt. Toutes ses affaires personnelles avaient disparues de la pièce. Plus rien ne laissé présagé qu'il avait vécu ici. Il se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, ses affaires réduites dans ses poches, son regard en disait très long sur ce qu'il pensait de son imminent départ. Seule sa chouette Edwige n'avait pas été rapetissée comme tout le reste. Elle s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle retrouvera sans aucun problème son maître à l'Ordre.

« Mr Potter, si vous êtes prêt ; Nous allons pouvoir procéder au départ » l'informa Hermione d'une voix bienveillante.

Pendant que la sorcière prévenait Harry, une idée germa dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Il venait tout juste d'avoir l'Idée pour pouvoir la garder jalousement un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Il était certain qu'elle ne serait pas très contente de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'en avait cure.

Il sortit alors un objet de la poche de sa cape, une sorte de journal dont il manquait pas mal de pages. Sans mot dire, il le tendit à son ennemi de toujours qui le prit sans savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose…

« Prêt à partir ? »

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le journal…

« Mais Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? … »

« …Portus » prononça-t-il alors fermement.

Avant que Hermione ne puisse terminer sa réprobation, et que Potter ne comprenne que le départ n'était pas vraiment censé se dérouler de cette façon, il se sentit aspirer par le nombril. Il disparut sous le regard affolé de sa meilleure amie, celui satisfait de son pire ennemi, et sous un cri d'effroi de sa tante.

'_Comment a-t-il osé faire ça !'_ Ne cessait de se répéter mentalement la sorcière. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à croire que ce crétin de Serpentard venait de donner à Harry leur unique moyen de rentrer au ministère. Là ou bien évidemment tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient les y attendre.

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil au crétin en question, elle put voir qu'il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde ennuyé par la situation. Au contraire, il en paraissait plus que ravi. _'Va savoir ce qu'il a encore en tête…, bon ce n'est pas tout, mais maintenant faudrait penser à rentrer, sans portoloin bien évidemment'_ songea-t-elle.

« Maintenant que le gamin est parti je ne sais où, sortez de chez nous ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ! » S'exclama soudainement Pétunia Dursley, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigus.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et en moins de deux qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'dehors', ils étaient déjà sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la poignée, prêts à l'actionner.

Pourtant juste au moment de sortir, Hermione se retourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et alors ne put s'empêcher de leur déclarer le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Oh ! Au fait, j'avais complètement oublié de mentionner que… que moi aussi je suis une sorcière ! Bonne journée à vous Mr et Mrs Dursley ! »

L'instant d'après Hermione et Drago avaient disparus de leur champ de vision, tandis que de l'extérieur, les deux sorciers purent entendre un cri provenant de l'intérieur de 4 Privet Drive. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bout de la rue, puis arrivés à un croisement, ils tournèrent à gauche, là où se trouvait une sorte de parc bordé par de grands arbres.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête pauvre crétin ! »

« Oh la, du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Ce qu'il m'arrive bougre d'idiot, c'est que tu as donné notre moyen de transport à Harry ! »

« Ah, c'est de ça que tu parles ! »

« Non mais t'es con où tu le fais exprès ? » S'emporta-t-elle à le voir si calme.

Drago amusé par la situation ne releva pas l'insulte.

« Pas encore con Granger »

« Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu as fais ça ? »

« Je me suis dis qu'il y aurait un comité d'accueil qui serait là pour l'accueillir, puis pour lui poser pas mal de questions. Ça ne servait à rien qu'on soient présent à ce moment, puisqu'à leurs yeux, on serait très certainement transparents. Et le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on n'est pas arrivé en même temps que Potter, on sera rentrés. »

« Mouais… » concéda-t-elle « Mais je me permets tout de même de te rappeler que grâce à toi, on a plus de moyen de transport ! »

« Ah Granger, Granger ! Sais-tu qu'il existe différents moyens de transports, autres que le portoloin ? »

« Je ne suis pas bête Malfoy. Alors à moins que tu ne caches un balai ou un autre portoloin dans tes poches, ce dont entre-nous je doute très fortement, tu vas peut-être être en mesure de m'expliquer comment on va pouvoir rentrer. »

« Mais grâce au transplanage très chère ! » Se moqua-t-il

« Arrête de te foutre de… attends tu… tu sais transplaner ? Toi ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

« Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis le début des vacances. Mon très cher paternel pensait que ça serait plus qu'utile vu qu'il envisageait de me faire entrer dans leur cercle, sans savoir que moi je n'en avais pas du tout envie ! » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Je suis désolée Malfoy, sincèrement » dit-elle, pensant vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est bon, on ne va pas non plus en faire toute une histoire. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en ta compagnie Granger, mais faudrait penser à repartir maintenant »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Comment euh… ? »

« Viens là » ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Docilement la jeune sorcière se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il passa alors ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Pas de dégoût, mais plutôt de plaisir. Pour une raison inexpliquée, son cœur s'emballa soudainement dans sa poitrine. Drago qui n'était pas conscient du trouble de sa compagne, trop occupé avec le sien, l'attira plus près encore contre lui. Il la serra étroitement contre lui. Le parfum d'Hermione venait lui chatouiller agréablement les narines, tandis que sa tête, ne lui, arrivait pas plus haut que son épaule.

Instinctivement, Hermione s'agrippa à sa cape et put ainsi respirer son odeur.

« C'est bon ? » Lui demanda-t-il la voix légèrement rauque.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Ils transplanèrent alors au ministère dans un 'pop' sonore.

À suivre…

**Allez prenez quelques minutes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bisous, **

**DarkyAngel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices bien le bonsoir à vous. Me voilà de retour avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que le délai d'attente n'aura pas été trop long. Et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. **

**Bon, apparemment aurait mis un nouveau système de réponse aux reviews en place, mais comme je n'ai pas l'envie de le tester ce soir, on va garder nos méthodes traditionnelles, qui entre nous ont parfaitement bien fonctionnées jusqu'ici, c'est-à-dire les RAR :**

**Sweety-Witches : **_merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite. Bisous._

**mione and dray : **_merci pour ta review, et voila le chap 6. Pour le 7, il va juste falloir patienter encore un peu. Bisous._

**AtomikHellie : **_le prochain chap ? C'est maintenant. Bonne lecture. Et sois rassurée, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, puisqu'elle arrive d'elle-même à sa fin. Bisous._

'**tite mione :**_ et bien pour mettre fin au suspens, du moins à une partie du suspens, voilà le chap 6. Bisous._

**Rose Halliwell : **_à quand la suite ? hum maintenant ! Bonne lecture._

**Lirra :**_ la voila la suite, merci. Bisous._

**Sherry : **_merci pour ta review, et justement voila la suite. Bisous._

**Moon cat 22 :**_ Coucou miss. Sache dès à présent que ton retard est entièrement pardonné. Comme je constate que le chapitre t'as particulièrement je me hâte de mettre celui-là en ligne, et tu vas notamment pouvoir voir que finalement le moment que tu avais tant attendu va enfin arriver, pour ton plus grand bonheur. Gros bisous miss._

**Rosy Potter : **_coucou, et bien je peux te dire que ma seule pensée à moi c'est ; vas-y mets le nouveau chapitre en ligne, rien que pour faire plaisir à tes fans. Alors comme ça a été si gentiment demandé, je ne peux que te satisfaire, lol. Voila le nouveau chap, qui je suis sûre va te plaire, au moins autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. Bisous._

**gin' lupin : **_coucou. Disons que l'on aura pas l'avis de Harry sur la question, mais qu'à coup sûr ça va faire avancer l'histoire entre nos deux tourtereaux, foi de Darky Angel, lol. Voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bisous._

**Love-pingo : **_coucou, alors pour répondre à ta première question, oui Malfoy peut emmener quelqu'un avec lui en transplanant, je l'ai lu dans l'un des premiers chap du tome6 lorsque Dumby transplane avec Harry. Et même si ça n'aurait pas été possible, comme c'est moi l'auteur, j'aurais décidé que c'était possible, lol. Mais c'est certain que le transplanage à deux est possible. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, bah, posa-là moi et ensuite j'y répondrais, lol. Autrement merci d'apprécier mon travail, et en récompense, voila le nouveau chapitre. Bisous._

**Kyana HLD : **_voila voila la suite. Bisous._

**Twinzie : **_coucou et merci pour la review. Sans plus tarder, voila le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Poisonned : **_coucou, alors, pour moi les deux prochains et derniers chap sont mieux que les premiers, mais ça c'est mon avis puisque je suis l'auteur, lol. Autrement va savoir ce que je vous réserve. Mais pour le moment, place au chapitre. Bisous._

**Rosalie Johanson : **_coucou, pour la suite, c'est maintenant. Bisous._

**Lovedavidanders : **_coucou, je pense pouvoir te dire sans trop me tromper que tu risque d'aimer encore plus ce chapitre aux précédents. Va savoir pourquoi, lol. Enfin, voila le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Saracroche :**_ coucou et merci pour ta review. Que te dire d'autre à part que ton petit mot m'a beaucoup touché. En récompense, voilà le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Cara53 : **_coucou et merci. Quant à la suite, c'est maintenant. Bisous._

**Elennawen : **_coucou. Je voulais te dire que c'était parfaitement humain de couper un passage aussi captivant comme tu l'as dis toi-même. Je dirais même que c'est super sadique, et que j'adore le faire lol. Tu as d'ailleurs du remarquer que ça m'arrivait souvent de le faire dans mes autres fics. À croire que j'excelle dans ce domaine lol. Je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes cette fic. Voilà la suite. gros bisous, miss._

**Bien maintenant que la séance de reviewage (j'sais même pas si ça se dit, mais bon on va faire comme) est terminée, on va pouvoir passer à des choses un peu plus sérieuses, comme le nouveau chap.**

**Disclamer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais qu'emprunter un ou deux personnages à Miss Rowling, que je réutilise à ma guise. **

**Je tiens à préciser que cette fic ne prends pas en compte les éléments survenus dans le tome6.**

**Maintenant que tout à été dit, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre.**

**Bisous.**

**.oO§Oo.**

**Chap 6**

**.oO§Oo.**

Le voyage ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes, ce qui suffit amplement au blond Serpentard pour se sentir griser par la proximité de sa belle Gryffondor. Par sa simple présence, elle parvenait à lui faire perdre la tête, mais en même temps, il se sentait homme, prêt à tout pour la satisfaire !

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle ou plutôt dans un bureau vide. En réalité, la pièce contenait plusieurs bureaux disposés de façon équitable. Sur l'un de ces bureaux justement, on pouvait voir une sorte de vieux journal, dont il manquait pas mal de pages. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de celui qui avait été utilisé comme portoloin afin de ramener Harry Potter au ministère, dans la mesure où c'était au ministère que les deux jeunes sorciers venaient à l'instant de réapparaître.

Cela signifiait qu'Harry était bien arrivé et bien accueilli puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce pour les accueillir eux.

Cette situation ne gênait en rien Drago qui voyait là le moyen de passer encore quelques précieux instants en sa compagnie. Ce dernier laissa, mais bien à contre cœur, Hermione se détacher de ses bras.

De son côté, c'est à regret qu'Hermione se détacha des bras de son compagnon. Elle s'était sentie si bien au creux de ses bras, qu'elle aurait voulu y demeurer. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Elle en était arrivée à aimer se trouver dans ses bras, au point de ne plus vouloir s'en détacher.

Elle se força à se ressaisir, puis prit la parole pour éviter de repenser à la sensation de bien-être, de douce béatitude qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait prise par la taille et serrée contre lui pour transplaner.

« Mal… Drago, je pense qu'il… euh faudrait tirer au clair certains événements survenus au cours de notre mission chez les Dursley. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler » mentit-il en avançant d'un pas.

« Et bien, disons que je pense que malgré l'aversion que tu ressens envers les moldus, ce n'était pas une raison pour parler comme tu l'as fait au cousin d'Harry. »

'_Nous y voilà'_ songea Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… reproches à mon attitude ? »

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi ! Tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé. Dès qu'il a ouvert la porte, il a du subir tes foudres. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis. Dès qu'il a ouvert la porte, il ne m'a pas plu. » _'Et encore, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai ressenti quand il s'est permis de poser ses yeux sur toi.'_

Disant cela, il s'était encore rapproché d'un pas, ce qui força Hermione à reculer d'un pas, n'aimant pas la façon dont brillait son regard. Quelque chose en elle lui criait de se méfier, mais elle semblait comme hypnotisée par son regard.

« Et moi j'ai du mal à te croire… Drago. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que nous, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de tout faire pour le rabaisser. Maintenant, j'exige de savoir ce qui se passait et pourquoi tu avais cette attitude envers lui ! » Décréta-t-elle.

'_Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je lui dis tout au risque qu'elle me méprise encore plus ou j'invente un mensonge à la made in Malfoy. Et là, cd n'est pas sûr qu'elle me croit. Intelligente comme elle l'est, elle ne mettra pas longtemps avant de comprendre la supercherie. Non, ce qu'il faut… c'est un juste milieu.'_

«Ecoute Gran… Hermione. Tu as beau être la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard, il n'en demeure pas moins que dans certains domaines, tu n'es pas fichue de voir ce qui se passe sous tes yeux. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être avoir la délicatesse d'éclairer ma lanterne dans ce cas » répliqua-t-elle agacée qu'il tourne ainsi autour du pot.

Mais Malfoy se contenta simplement de la regarder, le regard plus brillant que jamais, ce qui la força à reculer malgré elle de plusieurs pas. Drago de son côté en profita pour faire quelques pas supplémentaires dans sa direction.

« Ah Hermione, Hermione ! Faut-il vraiment que je t'explique tout de A à Z ? N'as-tu pas par hasard remarqué que lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte pour la première fois, il a paru enchanté par la vision qui s'est offerte à lui ? Où par exemple lorsqu'il est apparu à la porte du salon avec son accoutrement plus que ridicule, crois-tu vraiment que c'était simplement pour faire bonne impression sur nous ? Erreur ma chère, ça n'était que pour attirer **ton** attention ! Pareil lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas un problème de vue. Et enfin lorsque l'on est sorti de la chambre de Potter, que crois-tu qu'il faisait là appuyé contre le mur ? Il n'attendait certainement pas pour prendre des nouvelles de son cousin. C'était toi, encore toi et toujours toi qu'il attendait » termina-t-il d'un ton dur.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Tout ce que lui racontait Drago s'était passé sous ses yeux, et elle n'avait absolument rien vu. Comment avait-elle put ne rien voir ? C'était insensé. Cependant, ça n'expliquait en rien l'attitude de Drago. D'accord il avait rapidement compris les motivations du cousin d'Harry, mais pourquoi dans ce cas, paraissait-il choqué de ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi cela n'avait-il l'air de lui plaire… ou alors peut-être que… ?

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça s'est passé sous mes yeux, et je n'ai rien vu. Je croyais qu'il voulait juste faire bonne impression. »

« Ce que tu peux être naïve parfois. Franchement Granger, il n'a pas arrêté de te faire les yeux doux. Il n'arrêtait pas de tenter d'attirer ton attention sur lui. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. »

« Non, je n'ai vraiment rien vu… mais attends une minute… tu ne serais pas… jaloux par hasard » demanda-t-elle devenue soudainement soupçonneuse.

'_Oups !'_

Drago la considéra un instant ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, puis soudainement, il n'en put plus de garder pour lui tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« Peut-être que je le suis en effet ! »

« Tu plaisantes là j'espère ! »

« Pourquoi plaisanterai-je ! Ce moldu de malheur te fait les yeux doux et tu es prête à succomber sachant parfaitement que ce moldu est le cousin de Potter et qu'ils se haïssent, tout comme nous, nous nous haïssons. Mais moi, tu ne me vois pas, et quand tu me vois, tu me méprises. C'est tout ce que je t'aspire… du mépris. Et comme je suis un fils de mangemort, à Serpentard qui plus est, alors c'est pire. Dès que j'ouvre la bouche, c'est forcément pour dire ou une connerie ou une insulte. Dès que je passe à l'action, c'est forcément pour faire quelque chose de mauvais. Tu m'as catalogué avant même d'avoir appris à me connaître. Et maintenant que j'ai fui le manoir et ai trouvé refuge à l'Ordre, c'est forcément que je prépare un mauvais coup ou encore que j'officie en tant qu'espion pour mon père comme le fait Rogue pour l'Ordre. Je hurle sur tous les toits que je veux changer, mais personne ne daigne vouloir entendre mon appel. Je fais tout pour vous prouver que je veux vraiment vous aider, mais personne à part peut-être Dumbledore ne veut me croire. On me jette la pierre avant de me laisser faire mes preuves. Evidemment si ça aurait été un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle, on l'aurait tout de suite, cru. Mais un Serpentard non bien entendu. » Débita-t-il sous le coup de la colère, forçant par-là, la Gryffondor à reculer encore.

Son regard sous le coup de la colère ou peut-être du désespoir brilla encore plus intensément.

« Malfoy… tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur là. » Lui dit Hermione, pas très rassurée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Hermione » lui dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce « je ne te ferais jamais le moindre mal. Je t'en ai fait par le passé c'est vrai, et je n'en suis absolument pas fière. » Continua-t-il un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Je m'en excuse, mais c'est terminé, je ne te ferais plus jamais le moindre mal. Je vais même te prouver à quel point j'ai changé. »

Et là, sans crier gare, il la prit par les épaules et l'accola au mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. La jeune sorcière n'avait pas fait attention, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle reculait elle s'était rapprochée du mur. Puis il pressa étroitement son corps contre celui de la Gryffondor.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda-t-elle un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

« Sht » dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il inclina alors la tête vers elle, et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles d'Hermione, en un bref baiser, doux comme une caresse.

« Malfoy non ! » Dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Pour toute réponse, Drago se contenta d'attraper la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione entre ses dents et de la mordiller. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa lèvre supérieure. Ses mains, glissèrent jusqu'à la taille d'Hermione qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela pour poursuivre, Drago fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille puis la serra encore plus étroitement contre lui. Il reprit possession des lèvres de sa belle pour un baiser plus intense, mais empreint d'une incroyable douceur qui la fit fondre.

Hermione répondit favorablement à son baiser, entrouvrant même les lèvres pour faciliter le passage de la langue de son compagnon. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se séparèrent, se cherchèrent pour à nouveau se rencontrer et entreprendre un ballet érotique.

D'elle-même, Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, caressant longuement sa nuque avant que ses doigts n'aillent se perdre dans ses cheveux au toucher soyeux.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le souffle leur fit défaut, mais sans pour autant se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Drago plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Sans la quitter une seule seconde du regard, il lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre, retraçant le contour de ses lèvres grâce à son pouce, tandis qu'un tendre sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Il leva ensuite la main, et commença lentement, très lentement, à retirer une à une, les nombreuses épingles qui maintenaient son chignon en place, les laissant tomber une à une au sol.

La chevelure d'Hermione se répandit alors en cascade de part et d'autres de son visage.

Entourant le visage de sa belle sorcière entre ses mains, le jeune homme repartit à la recherche de ses lèvres.

« Malfoy, on ne devrait pas » souffla-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

« Tu en as autant envie que moi Hermione. Je le vois à tes yeux. Ta tête te dit non, mais ton cœur et ton corps réagissent autrement ma belle Hermione. Laisse-toi aller » répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. « Et c'est Drago mon prénom. Tu peux l'utiliser autant qu'il te plaira Hermione. »

Il captura à nouveaux ses lèvres pour un baiser tout aussi tendre et passionné que le précédent. Hermione ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, ce fut elle qui cette fois-ci prit la direction du baiser.

Trop occupés comme ils l'étaient, il n'entendirent pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir, ni ne virent Albus Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce avant d'en ressortir tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entrer, un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres, son regard azur plus rayonnant que jamais de satisfaction.

**.oO§Oo.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione et Harry se trouvaient au QG de l'Ordre, dans la demeure de Sirius.

Hermione n'avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Drago dans les bureaux du ministère. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs durant ces quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés que très peu vu Drago. Il passait la grande majorité de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était rare qu'il en sorte.

Hermione quant à elle, était rêveuse depuis son retour de mission. Harry le voyait bien. Quand il lui parlait, elle n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il lui disait, elle avait toujours ce regard rêveur qui ne la quittait plus, plus un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal !

Hermione se sentait planer sur un petit nuage. Plus elle repensait au baiser, plus elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle pensait souvent à renouveler l'expérience.

Il leur était arrivé de se croiser quelques rares fois, et à chaque fois, leurs regards se cherchaient et quand ils se trouvaient, ils s'accrochaient pour ne s'en détacher que lorsque l'un des deux ne se trouvait plus dans le champ de vision de l'autre.

Dumbledore paraissait on ne peut plus satisfait de la situation, tandis qu'Harry de son côté était persuadé que Malfoy était responsable de l'état actuel de sa meilleure amie. Dans un sens il avait parfaitement raison, sauf qu'il imaginait que Drago avait eu recours à une quelconque formule ou potion pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était bien là son erreur. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que l'état de son amie n'était le résultat d'aucune formule d'aucun enchantement ni d'aucune potion, mais était simplement du à la magie d'un baiser.

Une fois de plus, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle s'était de nouveau abandonnée à sa rêverie, délaissant les paroles de son ami. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de se comporter de la sorte. Il avait beau l'appeler, elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Harry » demanda-t-elle soudainement « crois-tu que l'on peut être responsable des actes que commettrait une personne ayant sollicité notre aide, aide que l'on ne lui aurait pas accordé ? »

« Euh… qu'entends-tu par-là ? »

« Imaginons qu'une personne sollicite notre aide pour ne pas devenir ce que d'autres voudrait, qu'elle soit. Imaginons que cette aide nous ne la lui accorderions pas sous prétexte que ce n'est pas une personne de confiance ou que l'un, voir ces deux parents soit des mangemorts. Seraient-on responsables si cette personne après s'être vue refusé de l'aide en arrivait à commettre un acte désespéré ? »

« Sans doute oui, mais pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? »

« Je crois que si l'on ne réagit pas à temps, on risque de se retrouver responsable d'un tragique acte commis par une personne qui se trouverait au bout du rouleau. »

« Mione, tu me fais peur là ! »

« Ecoute Harry, ce que je vais te dire risque très certainement de te choquer, de te paraître improbable, mais je crois que l'on a trop vite jugé Drago ! »

« Mione, tu parles de Malfoy là ! Tu sais la fouine, le plus méprisant des Serpentards ! Le futur Mangemort ! » S'exclama-t-il scandalisé.

« Tu vois Harry, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. » Répondit-elle sans se répartir de son calme. « Finalement, que sais-tu sur lui ? Rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te permets d'affirmer que c'est un futur mangemort ? Sur quoi te bases-tu ? Sur son père qui en est un ? Tu lui lances la pierre avant de l'avoir écouté. Tu le condamnes avant de l'avoir véritablement jugé. Moi aussi je pensais comme toi. Mais il a su me faire revenir sur mon jugement. Aujourd'hui je pense qu'il peut-être quelqu'un de bien si on l'aide » termina-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

« Hermione que t'a-t-il fait ? Parce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Harry, il m'a fait quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il m'a juste ouvert les yeux. Il veut changer. Il le veut vraiment Harry. Mais pour y parvenir, il a besoin qu'on l'aide. »

« Hermione qui te dis qu'il ne joue pas la comédie où qu'il n'est pas un espion pour son père. Qui te dis qu'en ce moment même, il n'est pas en train d'envoyer des informations à son père quant à ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Je lui fais confiance tout comme Dumbledore lui fait également confiance. Il sait que Rogue est un espion, et ça ne l'a pourtant pas choqué. Il paraissait même, comment dire… content de le voir ici. Je t'assure Harry, rien ne l'obligeait à accepter cette mission que Dumbledore nous a confié Dumbledore, pourtant il l'a fait » _'contre une compensation de ma part'_ ajouta-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

Après un moment de silence, elle reprit :

« Et tu aurais du le voir chez ton oncle. Il était vraiment scandalisé de la façon dont ils te traitent. Il était sincère dans ses propos, je l'ai senti. Je suis persuadée que vous avez de nombreux points communs qui au lieu de vous éloigner devraient au contraire vous rapprocher. Drago aussi a du prendre conscience de son erreur de jugement à ton égard. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de la, seulement de vous reconsidérer et d'établir entre vous une entente cordiale. Ça serait bénéfique autant pour vous que pour l'Ordre, j'en suis certaine. »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione, il faudrait y réfléchir. »

« Merci Harry ! »

« De quoi Mione ? »

« De vouloir y réfléchir. C'est déjà un grand pas » dit-elle en se levant. « Bon je vais te laisser, il faut que je termine mon devoir de métamorphose. »

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami, elle sortit du salon et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Un bras se glissa soudainement autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus dans l'ombre du couloir, dans un petit renfoncement plus précisément, là où la lumière des bougies ne parvenait quasiment pas.

De douces lèvres se posèrent à la base de son cou tandis qu'une main repoussait ses cheveux sur son autre épaule.

« Drago ? »

« Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que cela soit? »

« Que… que fais-tu… là ? » Parvint-elle à lui demander alors qu'elle se sentait fondre sous ses baisers.

« Je voulais te parler et j'ai entendu une bonne partie de votre conversation » lui souffla-t-il en même temps qu'il lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. « J'ai vraiment été touché de ce que tu as dis sur moi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend ma défense de cette façon. » Reprit-il, abandonnant son oreille pour parsemer la peau de son épaule de petits baisers.

Il fit rapidement pivoter sa sorcière bien aimée entre ses bras. Cette dernière enfouie ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, puis la tête nichée dans son cou, elle respira son odeur mélangée à une discrète eau de toilette aux senteurs de forêts.

« On ne devrait pas Drago, imagine que l'on nous surprenne » souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais Hermione, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis l'autre jour au ministère, je ne rêve que de ça. Alors quand je t'ai vu sortir du salon, la tentation a été trop grande et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais avoue que le risque que l'on se fasse prendre ne rend la situation que plus excitante. »

« Malfoy ! »

« Quoi ! »

« On ne t'a jamais dis que parfois tu parlais trop ? »

« Non. »

« Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Ses lèvres partirent aussitôt à la recherche de celles de sa compagne à qui il donna un baiser passionné lorsqu'il les eut trouvées.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains se baladaient au grès de leurs envies sur le corps d'Hermione, à qui la situation plaisait beaucoup.

« Drago ! » Appela doucement Hermione quelques instants plus tard en se dégageant de la douce étreinte de Drago.

« Hm » répondit ce dernier en lui enlaçant de nouveau tendrement la taille, le visage enfouie dans les boucles de sa sorcière.

« Tu m'as dis que tu souhaitais me parler. »

« Te parler… ah oui c'est vrai. Mais comprends-moi, quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai qu'une envie : Celle de t'embrasser, alors forcément j'oublie tout le reste. » Murmura-t-il tout en déposant une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Il la considéra un instant puis se lança :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre retour de mission… »

« Waouh c'est un exploit. Drago Malfoy réfléchissant ! » S'exclama-t-elle taquine, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! »

« Je plaisantais Drago » lui dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser. « Tu disais donc que tu avais beaucoup réfléchi »

« C'est exact » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte « et je sais très exactement ce que je souhaite comme compensation de ta part » termina-t-il.

« Et si je refuse ? » Le testa-t-elle.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« Tu ne peux pas refuser Granger ! » S'exclama-t-il fermement. « J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, à toi de remplir la tienne ! De toute façon… »

« Calme-toi Drago, je te taquinais. Bien sûr que j'accepte la compensation que tu as choisie. »

« Même sans savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Même sans savoir ce que c'est ! »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je t'attends ce soir dans ma chambre à 8h précise. Par contre, je voudrais que tu sois bien habillée, un peu comme si tu allais à une soirée » exigea-t-il en s'éloignant lentement dans le couloir.

« Drago, attends ! C'est quoi la compensation ? »

« Surprise Hermione. Tu sauras cela ce soir à 8h précise dans ma chambre » résonna la voix de Drago au bout du couloir…

À suivre…

**Allez prenez quelques minutes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bisous, **

**DarkyAngel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment ça va-t-il bien ? Moi ça va super bien, merci de me le demander. Oui, oui je me dépêche. Alors pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux noël, avec quelques jours de retard, et je vais en profiter pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2006, avec cette fois quelques jours d'avance, au moins cela sera fait.**

**Voila le dernier chap de cette fic. Il n'y aura pas de suite à fic, mais, je dis bien mais, il se pourrait que d'ici quelques semaines, une nouvelle fic voit le jour, dont le couple sera bien évidemment, vous l'aurait compris un Hermione/Drago. Rien n'est décidé, rien n'est définitif, mais j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête, et qui pourraient bien voir le jour.**

**Maintenant, j'ai appris que les RAR étaient désormais interdite sur le site, aussi je ne me risquerait pas à y répondre, mais sachez que toutes celles que vous m'avez envoyées pour le dernier chap, m'on fait très plaisir.**

**Je répondrais à celles dont les auteurs sont inscrits sur le site, pour les autres, si vous laissez vos adresses, j'y répondrais personnellement par la suite. Autrement, je pense que pour régler le problème, je créerais un skyblog, ou quelque chose dans le genre afin de pouvoir répondre à vos reviews qui me sont chères, et me font toujours plaisir à lire.**

**Disclamer :**** Je pense qu'on aura tous finalement compris que mise à part l'histoire en elle-même, aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent. Tout est à J.K.Rowling.**

**Gros bisous à Auclerc, ma bêta, qui comme d'hab a accomplit un travail formidable, dans la chasse aux fautes.**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**Notez que le rating monte en M, pour ce dernier chap. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, lol.

* * *

**

……**oO§Oo……**

**Chap 7**

……**oO§Oo……

* * *

**

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse record pour Hermione qui ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistait la compensation à laquelle Drago pensait lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le retrouver à 8h00 précise dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il lui avait demandé de venir bien habillée, il devait avoir une idée bien précise en tête.

Voilà pourquoi, elle passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à choisir avec un soin tout particulier la tenue qu'elle porterait le soir même. De même qu'elle réfléchit longuement à la coiffure qui accompagnerait sa tenue.

A 8h00 précise, Hermione arrivait devant la chambre de Drago, pour trouver ce dernier appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Il était tellement beau, pensa-t-elle alors.

Il est vrai que les vêtements que portait le Serpentard en cet instant, ne faisaient que renforcer son charme. Et pour cause, il avait revêtu un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, qui moulait outrageusement son postérieur, ainsi qu'une chemise de soie également noire, très près du corps, dont les premiers boutons avaient été laissés ouverts, dévoilant par cette occasion une portion de torse d'albâtre. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, avaient été soigneusement envoyés vers l'arrière de sa tête sans aucune utilisation de gel. Enfin, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle aperçut la fleur blanche qu'il tenait à la main.

Face à lui, ce fut un ange qu'il crut voir marcher souplement, gracieusement dans sa direction. Un ange ne répondant à nulle autre nom que celui de Hermione. Un instant, il resta comme pétrifié devant la beauté qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle était belle… belle à en perdre la raison. Elle portait une robe de satin d'un blanc immaculé, s'attachant dans le cou, dont le corsage profondément échancré moulait son buste telle une seconde peau. La robe s'arrêtait aux genoux, découvrant de longues jambes fuselées.

Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en une sorte de chignon souple dont quelques mèches, soigneusement choisies s'en échappaient, ondulant sur toute leur longueur. Un soupçon de maquillage agrémentait sa toilette.

« Waouh ! … Tu es très… en beauté ce soir ! » La complimenta-t-il.

« C'est peut-être trop habillé » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Pas du tout ! » S'empressa-t-il de la détromper. « C'est parfait » sourit-il avant de tendre le bras, et de lui offrir la fleur qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il resta un long moment à la regarder, n'osant pas réellement croire que la personne qui se trouvait face à lui n'était pas une hallucination. Elle était on ne peut plus réelle. Elle lui souriait bien que son sourire soit un peu timide, incertain.

Drago ne cessait de se répéter à quel point elle était belle. Encore plus belle qu'habituellement. Malheureusement pour lui, il savait qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le dixième des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Oh, bien sûr elle répondait avec passion à ses baisers, mais vu le nombre de conquête qu'on lui connaissait, elle devait certainement savoir, qu'elle ne représentait qu'une de plus sur sa longue liste !

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était faux. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple nom s'ajoutant à la suite d'un autre. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était totalement différent. Pour la seule fois dans sa vie, il était tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui lui était inaccessible, tant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était que du mépris, de la colère, et même de la haine. Et dire qu'il était en parti responsable de ce qu'il lui inspirait. Jamais, elle ne verra en lui autre chose qu'un fils de mangemort, cherchant la rédemption. Même s'il l'avait entendue prendre en partie sa défense face à Potter, quelques heures auparavant, il savait pertinemment que même si elle avait pris sa défense, cela ne signifiait strictement rien, sauf peut-être qu'elle le croyait sincère lorsqu'il disait qu'il voulait changer. Elle devait le tolérer à présent, peut-être même qu'à la rigueur, elle verrait en lui une personne en qui l'on peut avoir confiance, de l'estime, de la reconnaissance, mais jamais au grand jamais, elle ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aimait. Pour elle, il mourrait s'il le fallait. Il était prêt à donner sa vie si elle venait à le lui demander. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Voilà qu'elles étaient les pensées de Drago Malfoy en cet instant, sans savoir que de son côté, sous le sourire qu'elle lui offrait, la jeune sorcière pensait à quelques petites différences près, la même chose que son blond Serpentard.

Bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Drago, qui avait été pendant plus de cinq ans son pire ennemi à Poudlard, elle savait en revanche que ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant pour lui, la rendait heureuse, la rendait rêveuse. Elle adorait ça. Quoi que cela puisse être, elle en était heureuse, au point de vouloir que ça ne disparaisse jamais. Après que Drago l'ait laissée dans l'après-midi, elle s'était rendu compte d'une chose qui avait toute son importance à ses yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, elle ne serait plus en mesure de détester le Prince des Serpentards. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Quelque chose qui lui avait fait comprendre depuis leur mission, que cette guerre qui existait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'avait lieue d'être. Ce n'était que futilité et les enfants, enfin les adolescents qui venaient faire leur scolarité à Poudlard, n'étaient en rien responsable des erreurs de leurs parents, des actes abominables commis par leurs parents. Il ne fallait pas juger les enfants, ni par rapport à leur maison, ni par rapport à leurs parents. Drago était la preuve vivante que tout en appartenant à la maison la moins appréciée de Poudlard et étant fils de mangemort, il pouvait se révéler être une personne admirable, digne de confiance, appréciable. Il était le contraire de ce qu'était son père.

C'est à ce moment que Drago ouvrit en silence la porte de sa chambre. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa muette d'admiration. L'admiration laissant rapidement place à une certaine émotion. Ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était tout simplement magnifique. La chambre de Drago ne ressemblait plus du tout à une chambre. Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans une pièce d'un palais tout droit sorti d'un conte des milles et une nuit. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures en soie de couleurs, vert d'eau et bleu turquoise. Dans le fond de la pièce, le lit à baldaquin arborait les mêmes couleurs que les tentures. Une multitude de petits oreillers en recouvraient la courtepointe d'un bleu océan.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table basse sur laquelle des plateaux regorgeaient de mets en tout genre. Des oreillers d'un vert d'eau et d'autres d'un bleu ciel étaient rassemblés d'un côté de la table basse, formant ainsi de quoi s'asseoir. La pièce était éclairée au moyen de chandeliers qui s'accordaient à merveille avec le décor. Certains avaient la forme de lampes magiques, tandis que d'autres ressemblaient à des babouches.

Tout cela donnait à la pièce une atmosphère quelque peu intime.

« C'est magnifique Drago. Vraiment. C'était donc ça la compensation que tu souhaitais. »

« Je me suis dis que ça pouvait être sympathique. C'était l'occasion pour nous de passer un moment seul. »

« Tu ne pouvais choisir de meilleure compensation » sourit-elle en entrant dans la pièce à la suite de Drago.

Ce dernier la guida jusqu'aux coussins où elle prit place avant que Drago se laisse glisser à ses côtés. A ce moment, elle avisa le mur en face d'eux, qui comportait un décor représentant une vue sur jardin oriental. Le décor s'étalait sur tout le pan de mur, et à chaque extrémité, une tenture en voile transparent de couleur vert pâle tombait sur les bords.

Hermione était on ne peut plus émerveillée par la façon dont le Serpentard avait agencé la décoration de la pièce, rien que pour lui faire plaisir.

Le dîner fut un moment complice entre les deux jeunes sorciers. Un dîner qui fut ponctué par des éclats de rire, des sourires tendres. Pratiquement à la fin du dîner improvisé, Drago se trouvait tout contre Hermione, un bras passé autour de sa taille, la tête de la jeune fille reposant contre son épaule.

L'un comme l'autre se sentait tellement bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger ni même de se séparer. D'autant plus que pendant le dîner, Hermione avait fait une très importante découverte sur elle-même. Elle comprenait à présent pour quelle raison elle ne parvenait plus à lui en vouloir, à être en colère contre lui, pour quelle raison elle se sentait si bien en sa compagnie. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était tombée totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi, enfin de son ex pire ennemi.

Depuis quand l'aimait-elle, elle ne saurait le dire. Cependant, elle savait à présent que lors de leur premier baiser au ministère, elle était déjà amoureuse de lui. Il était fort probable qu'elle l'aimait déjà avant d'aller en mission avec lui ou alors peut-être était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui pendant la mission. Une chose était néanmoins sûre à présent : quels que soient les sentiments que le blond éprouvait à son égard, elle allait tout faire pour le garder. Elle pensait cela sans savoir qu'en réalité ses sentiments étaient plus que partagés.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité au contact de chaudes et humides lèvres contre son cou, tandis que les mains du blond se posaient sur la taille de sa compagne. Drago se déplaça légèrement, entraînant sa compagne avec lui. Il la renversa alors sur les coussins, avant de s'allonger sur elle. Ses lèvres repartirent aussitôt en quête de celles de la jeune fille qu'il trouva en un temps record. Les mains de Drago s'affairaient dans le cou de Hermione, bataillant avec l'attache de sa robe qu'il eut du mal à détacher.

Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à les détacher, il les ramena vers l'avant afin de l'en débarrasser, mais il rencontra un nouvel obstacle en les mains de la sorcière. Celle-ci le regardait d'un regard fiévreux.

Elle avait autant envie de lui que lui, avait envie d'elle. Il le voyait dans son regard sans parler de son corps, qui appelait le sien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se refusait-elle ?

Hermione avait déjà rattaché les pans de sa robe dans son cou, puis repoussant Drago, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en direction de la porte. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire l'amour avec lui, au contraire, elle attendait ce moment avec tellement d'impatience, mais elle voulait juste l'entendre lui demander de passer la nuit avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas être un simple bon coup pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il lui dise de partir, ce genre de chose qu'il disait habituellement aux filles qui passaient dans son lit.

« Hermione ? » L'entendit-elle l'appeler avant que ses bras ne viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée Drago. »

« Hermione ! » Supplia-t-il d'une voix où commençait à percer le désespoir.

« Je suis désolée. »

Tous les espoirs de Drago étaient en train de voler en éclat. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Pas maintenant. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle, de la savoir à ses côtés. Besoin de ressentir les bienfaits de sa présence. Il la voulait tout à lui cette nuit et les jours suivants. Il voulait qu'elle soit la première chose qu'il verrait en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Et cela, il l'obtiendrait coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela, il devait avoir recours à :

« Ta dette de sorcier. Je fais appel à la dette de sorcier que tu as envers moi pour te demander de rester toute la nuit avec moi. S'il te plaît Hermione. »

Hermione eut un sourire de satisfaction. Même si ça avait été maladroitement formulé, l'intention était noble, et c'était ce qu'elle attendait de lui, qu'il lui demande de rester avec lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire appel à cette dette de sorcier. Je te dirais oui si tu me le demandes simplement Drago. » Répondit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis elle se détacha de son étreinte, le prit par la main et tout en lui souriant tendrement, elle le conduisit vers le lit au fond de la pièce. Lit qui ne semblait attendre qu'eux. Ils s'assirent ensemble au pied du lit. Drago se tourna alors vers sa compagne. Il éleva sa main à la hauteur de son visage et lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre. Son autre main rejoignit la première et, encadrant le visage de sa sorcière bien-aimée, il l'embrassa, faisant preuve d'une infinie tendresse, d'une infinie douceur à son égard, chose qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais accordé aux sorcières qui étaient passées entre ses draps.

Cependant Hermione n'était pas comme toutes les autres sorcières. Elle était quelqu'un de spécial, qui accordait autant d'importance à la beauté extérieure que celle intérieure. Cela suffisait amplement pour savoir qu'elle était une personne spéciale, qu'il avait plus que tout, envie de protéger. C'est pourquoi il se montrait tendre avec elle. Il la voulait à ses côtés pour toujours. Il voulait qu'elle soit la dernière chose qu'il voit le soir en fermant les yeux et la première chose qu'il verrait le matin en s'éveillant.

« Hermione » murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien « reste avec moi cette nuit s'il te plaît. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là à mon réveil demain matin, pour que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'un rêve. »

« N'aie aucune crainte mon tendre dragon, je serais là à ton réveil demain matin » lui promit-elle.

Alors rassuré, Drago s'agenouilla devant elle. Sensuellement, il lui ôta une à une, ses chaussures, laissant par la même occasion ses doigts glisser sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'il se releva, il prit délicatement sa belle dans ses bras, et contournant le lit, il la déposa au centre du lit, parmi les coussins. Enlevant rapidement ses propres chaussures, il la rejoignit sur le lit. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus d'elle et la contempla longuement, comme s'il avait devant lui un objet rare. Inclinant la tête, il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, déposant dans son cou et sur son épaule une myriade de baisers mouillés. Déjà ses mains étaient dans le cou de la sorcière à détacher les attaches de la robe qui était de trop à son goût.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance, étant elle-même occupée à tirer frénétiquement sur la chemise du blond qui céda finalement sous ses assauts. La chemise vola au travers de la pièce pour finalement aller atterrir au pied du lit.

Hermione posa ses mains à plat sur le torse musclé de son amant. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Drago battre fort dans sa poitrine.

La robe de la sorcière ne tarda pas à rejoindre la chemise de son dragon, à son tour rejointe par le pantalon du Serpentard. Tout en s'embrassant, se caressant, ils eurent tôt fait de retirer les dernières barrières entre leurs deux corps.

« Tu es si belle » lui murmura sensuellement Drago tout en promenant ses doigts sur le corps nu de son amante.

Il prit un sein de Hermione dans sa main, le caressant, le titillant de son pouce avant de passer à l'autre. Sa bouche remplaça bien vite sa main. Il le lécha, le mordilla de façon très sensuelle tandis qu'il reprenait ses caresses sur son autre sein. Il abandonna alors le mamelon rosit par le désir pour passer à l'autre alors que la sorcière gémissait de plaisir, se tordant sous les caresses expertes de son amant.

Il savait si bien employer sa bouche qu'elle se sentait littéralement fondre. Des vagues de désir plus intense les unes que les autres explosaient dans son bas ventre, déferlant ensuite dans tout son corps.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le drap alors que Drago avait abandonné ses seins pour parsemer son ventre de baisers mouillés et brûlant, laissant un sillon brûlant après son passage. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

« Drago… Drago ! » Gémit-elle.

Sourd de ses gémissements, le jeune homme continuait toujours à parsemer de baisers la peau de son amante qu'une très fine pellicule de sueur commençait à recouvrir.

Arrivant au niveau de sa toison brune, il releva la tête pour l'observer. Les yeux mi-clos, elle était plus que belle, abandonnée et alanguie de plaisir sur son lit.

Ecartant légèrement les cuisses de la sorcière, il lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, alternant entre caresses et baisers, remontant lentement vers l'entrée de son intimité.

Enfin, il posa sa main à l'entrée de son intimité et ne fut nullement surpris de la sentir chaude et humide.

Bien qu'elle ait déjà eu des rapports, jamais elle n'avait ressenti de telles émotions que celles qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ce que Drago lui faisait ressentir rien qu'en la caressant et en promenant ainsi sa bouche sur son corps.

« Drago… s'il te plaît… » gémit-elle de nouveau en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en sentant un doigt s'insinuer en elle, bientôt suivi par un second.

Elle se mit à onduler des hanches, tandis que son excitant tortionnaire entreprenait des mouvements de va et viens avec ses doigts, alors que sa main libre malmenait doucement son sein à la pointe dressée.

Lorsqu'il la sentit bien prête, Drago retira ses doigts puis se positionna entre ses cuisses, à l'entrée de sa cavité. L'embrassant tendrement, il la pénétra doucement, s'enfonçant puis se retirant d'elle rien que pour faire durer le plaisir.

Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il commença des mouvements de va et vient tandis que Hermione enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le sentir plus profondément en elle.

Il se retira lentement puis glissa plus profondément en elle. Hermione, oublia tout ce qui l'entourait mise à part les sensations de son corps. La bouche de Drago allait de sa gorge à sa joue, de sa gorge à ses seins, éveillant des volcans multiples sur son passage. Quand, les mains sur ses reins, il la souleva pour lui imposer un rythme plus rapide, Hermione se sentit inexorablement entraînée vers la jouissance. Drago ajustait constamment ses mouvements aux réactions de son corps offert pour lui imposer la plus exquise des tortures.

Hermione se cambra sous Drago, alors qu'elle atteignait l'extase. Drago la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, se répandant en elle, leurs cris de plaisir s'étouffèrent sous leurs lèvres scellées.

Il s'effondra lentement sur elle, avant de se retirer.

Drago roula ensuite sur le dos et attira Hermione contre lui. Celle-ci se blottit heureuse dans ses bras, alors que d'un coup de baguette, qu'il prit sur la table de chevet, il fit apparaître un drap avec lequel il les en recouvrit.

Juste avant que les bras de Morphée ne viennent l'accueillir, il lui murmura :

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

**.oO§Oo.**

Ce furent les rayons du soleil, entrant timidement dans la pièce qui réveillèrent Hermione le lendemain matin. En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut surprise de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre. Les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent aussitôt.

A ses côtés, Drago dormait encore profondément. Elle se souvint alors d'une phrase qu'elle avait cru lui entendre dire la veille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme : _'Je t'aime Hermione'_

Avait-elle rêvé d'entendre cette phrase ou l'avait-il vraiment dite ?

Elle s'appuya sur un coude et le regarda dormir. Il était tellement beau qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aimer. Elle en avait eu la révélation la veille et après la nuit d'amour passée dans ses bras, son amour n'en était que plus fort.

Toute, à ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que l'objet de ses pensées venait de se réveiller.

« Bonjour bel ange » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix où perçait, encore les traces du sommeil.

« Bonjour mon tendre dragon. » Lui répondit-elle un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon tendre dragon… hum… oui, j'aime bien ! » Lui dit-il un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Puis sans crier garde, il la renversa et l'embrassa.

« Drago » dit Hermione en se dégageant de son étreinte. « Drago, il faut que l'on parle. » Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle reprit « j'ai passé un moment merveilleux avec toi hier soir. Juste avant de m'endormir, il m'a semblé t'entendre me dire quelque chose, seulement je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai entendu. Drago, j'ai besoin de savoir quels sont tes sentiments envers moi. »

« Après la nuit que l'on a passé ensemble, je crois que tu es en droit de savoir. La vérité, c'est que je t'aime, et ce depuis Noël dernier » avoua-t-il.

« Oh Drago si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! » S'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. « Je t'aime aussi mon tendre dragon, même si je ne l'ai compris que récemment. »

Ils échangèrent alors le plus tendre des baisers.

« Comment va-t-on faire à la rentrée ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Je crois avoir une partie de la solution, car vois-tu hier matin, le professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir pour m'apprendre que j'avais été choisie pour le poste de préfète en chef. »

« Voilà qui est plus que surprenant. » Sourit Drago.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, il se trouve qu'hier matin, j'ai également reçu la visite de Dumbledore, qui m'a entre autre dit que si je le souhaitais, le poste de préfet en chef était à moi. Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, mais maintenant que l'on est ensemble, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je refuse » lui apprit-il en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

En cette matinée du moi d'août, Drago lui montra une nouvelle fois à quel point il l'aimait.

Fin.

**Et voilà cette fi qui s'achève sur ses quelques mots. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à me donner vos impressions, mais surtout pour les reviewers anonymes, laissez-moi une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre.**

**Votre humble auteure**

**Darky Angel**


End file.
